The Wager
by UnverifiedByChoice
Summary: When Ezreal loses his gauntlet, he accepts a very...interesting bet to get it back. Multiple one-shots, contains no Yaoi. Rated M for a reason, suggestions and reviews are greatly appreciated :D.
1. The Wager

**Hi there!**

 **I could use some insight on how to write lemons, so for now this is the opening chapter. Reviews are appreciated :).**

* * *

"Okay...so let me get this straight." Ekko began.

" 'Kay."

"You want to go on an adventure throughout Runeterra..."

"Uh huh."

"To bang every hot girl in the League..."

"Mhm."

"...For fun."

"Yep." Ezreal nodded his head for the fourth time. "That's exactly right."

The two sat on the outskirts of Zaun, swinging their legs and observing the morning sunrise through a window in the roof of the underground.

Runeterra was in peaceful times now; strife and conflict no longer plagued the land, however somethings would never change. Demacia and Noxus were no longer at war, but they still held a bitter rivalry. The Freljord tribes had ceased their needless violence and instead chose to agree to disagree(save for Lissandra who was frozen inside a block of her own ice for centuries to come). The Shrimans had come to accept Azir as their emperor, and with their support Xerath was once more chained under the earth. The Shadow Isles, which had once corrupted Bilgewater seas and ports with its Harrowings, had mysteriously stopped. No one knew what to do, but one brave sailor finally decided to investigate. The Isles were slowly being returned to their former glory, Maokai's efforts were succeeding. Even the void creatures which had once haunted Shuriman sands were now nowhere to be found. Things were looking up.

As for Piltover and Zaun, it seemed that they had reached a mutual agreement. Some Zaunites were still a nuisance(such as Viktor, who was in a stable prison), but others agreed to help the Pilties keep the streets of both cities clean. Zaun now had much better living conditions as there were now two cities of progress in Runeterra.

A year earlier, Ekko would have never accepted this. But his hatred for Piltover was suppressed once he met Ezreal. The two shared similar interests in progress and adventure and became fast friends. Now they hung out on a regular basis. But this was certainly a new development.

"...And what exactly made you decide to do this?" Ekko asked.

"Well, it's a long story. But I'll try to explain." Ezreal cleared his throat.

* * *

 **Yesterday**

Ezreal sat in a Bilgewater tavern across from someone in a black hat and robe, weaving a playing card through his fingers.

"So if I win..." Ezreal began, "You say you'll share with me the location of the Elixir of Uloa?"

Twisted Fate simply nodded without looking up.

"Sweet, I got this in the bag!" Ezreal smirked. Malcolm Graves, who was also watching the exchange, simply clicked his tongue.

"Don't be writin' checks your body can't cash, boy. This man's a god at poker."

Ezreal scoffed. "I know what I'm doing. I've succeeded at tons of way more dangerous endeavors before, how hard can beating a guy in a card game be?"

"You should know..." TF interjected. "It's customary in poker to bet something else for your opponent."

Ezreal raised an eyebrow. He supposed that was fair. "Alright, what do you want?"

"That gauntlet of yours is mighty pretty."

Ezreal looked down at the talisman on his hand. He'd almost died getting it, and it had saved his life more times than he could count. But at the same time, he couldn't just back down from a challenge.

"Alright, I'm in."

Graves scoffed. "You're awfully reckless."

"Trust me, Malcolm. I can win this." Ezreal smiled as he was dealt his hand.

* * *

"I can't believe I lost!"

Graves chuckled. "'Told you, didn't I?"

TF outstretched a hand. "Well played, kiddo, but them's the rules. Hand it over."

Ezreal sighed, pulling off the gauntlet and placing it in the Card Master's open palm. "Careful, please." He sat down and sulked.

TF was about to try it on when he looked at Ezreal. He shook his head, unable to resist. "Hey kid."

Ezreal perked his head up. "Yeah?"

"Do you want it back?"

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Of course!"

"Then how 'bout a little wager, eh?"

Ezreal's smile faded and was replaced by a quizzical expression. "Already?"

TF shrugged. "I'm a bettin' man; it's what I do. Now c'mere." Ezreal leaned in, and he whispered the wager into the explorer's ear. Once he was done, Ezreal backed up with wide eyes. "You're kidding, right?"

"Dead serious. If you can do that, you'll have my mad respect."

"And if I don't do it?"

TF held up the gauntlet. "Then I just keep this. That simple." Plus you're the explorer type, so gettin' around should be a piece of cake for you."

He was certainly right about that. While Ezreal definitely wanted to try, he wasn't sure if he'd actually be able to accomplish it. Either way, if he could at least get a few of them it might actually be a great deal of fun. "Alright, it's a bet."

TF smiled with his mouth, but his eyes were(as always) masked by shadow. "Good. Come back here once you've gotten 'em all, or as many as you think possible. I'll judge if it's enough."

* * *

"You bet your gauntlet on a poker game? How could you be that stupid?!" Ekko shook his head.

Ezreal threw his hands up. "I don't know, okay? What I do know is this is the only way to get it back. What do I do, where do I start?"

"Alright." Ekko stood up and dusted himself off. "If you're gonna do this, I have one condition to place on you."

"Which is?"

"Jinx is off limits."

Ezreal frowned. Not that he had anything against the condition, but Ekko had told him that he was over Jinx. "Oh, does someone still have a little crush?" He teased.

Ekko ran a hand through his mohawk. "Forget about that, okay? I'm saying this because she's _dangerous_."

"So are most of the girls I'm planning on hooking up with."

"Except none of them are certifiably insane. Just trust me, dude." Ekko insisted.

Ezreal nodded his affirmation. "Alright lover boy, I accept your condition. But where do I start?"

Ekko ignored his shameless jabbing at his affections and pondered that question. "Who'd you say were the two you used to date again?"

"Caitlyn. And Lux."

"Right...let's stay far away from them for now. So no Demacia, Piltover or Zaun...how about some Noxian chicks, huh? I've heard they've got some class A prostitutes."

Ezreal shook his head and smiled, standing up to join his friend. "Very funny. There's tons of other places I could start too, you know."

"Alright, then we'll think of them on the way."

"On the way where?"

"Away from here!" He clapped Ezreal on the back. "Don't get me wrong, I love Zaun, but I've always wanted to go on an adventure with you. Travel the world, meet new people, and most importantly find new ways to cheat death." He held up his Z-Drive. "For science, of course."

Ezreal smiled. "And just who said you could come along?"

"I did. Don't you know every guy needs a wingman to get a girl?"

"That's true. Fine, you can come." Ekko fist pumped. "Awesome!"

The next day, the two would embark on a very...interesting quest.

* * *

 **Alright, feel free to suggest female League champs to pair with our favorite Prodigal Explorer and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Prodigal Shadow(Ezreal x Akali)

**Alright, as per suggestions this chapter features Akali.**

* * *

"Where are we?"

"Ionia."

Ekko frowned in confusion. "Why here? I thought we were going to Noxus."

"I'd rather not do anything too daring just yet, man." Ezreal replied, staring straight ahead. "Besides, there are ninjas here, you know?"

Ekko's eyes widened. He loved ninjas. "For real? It looks abandoned!"

After having traveling for a few days, the two friends were standing outside a dojo, the sunrise glinting off of its curved roof. It was an old building that looked like it was in the process of being refurbished; on one side, bright red columns rose in front of a bamboo door, but on the other side the paint on the wood looked like it had peeled long ago, or even burned as the result of some sort of attack.

"The Kinkou Order." Ezreal stated. "I've been here before, about a week after the...incident. It was enlightening, to say the least."

"Did they teach you ninja techniques? Is that why you know how to teleport?"

Ezreal smiled. "Nah, that's just my gauntlet. I came here last time for information on the location of an artifact. But today..." He marched up to the door and knocked. Soon enough, it opened, revealing the masked face of a man in dark clothing, with a blade strapped to his back. He bowed out of respect.

"Welcome back, my friend. It's a pleasure to see you have returned."

"Nice to see you too, Shen." He gestured to Ekko, who was gazing intently at Shen. "This is my friend Ekko. He's kind of a ninja fanatic."

"So it seems..." Shen replied. Ekko stopped staring. "Sorry." Shen looked at him, and Ekko shuddered a bit. The fact that he couldn't see the guy's face was awfully unsettling.

"So, why have you come? Is there another artifact you desire?" Shen asked.

"Crap, I haven't thought this far ahead..." Ezreal rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you see..."

"We're here to learn the ways of the Kinkou Order." Ekko blurted, earning him another death stare from Shen.

"Well, this is certainly unprecedented. But we're always accepting new recruits. Right this way."

* * *

Ezreal and Ekko sat in a room on a bamboo floor mat. The walls were made of hardwood and the doors were woven curtains extending from the ceiling. Shen had left to attend other duties, but he had instructed them to wait.

"I'm confused, Ez. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we're here, but why are we here? How is this place gonna help you accomplish your task?"

"You'll see." Ezreal replied. Ekko shook his head. The blonde tended to daydream of adventure, and sometimes it was hard to get a conversation out of him.

They waited for a few more minutes, staring at the door frame. Finally, Ekko had to break the silence.

"You really can't tell me anything?"

"I don't have to; your answer's right in front of you."

"Oh come on, now you're just giving me cryptic garb-oh my..." He glanced at the front of the room to find a girl standing in the doorway.

She wore what Ekko assumed was green, traditional female ninja attire. He mouth and nose were masked, but her bloodred eyes burned with intensity. Her hair was wavy and the color of dark chocolate, tied up in a ponytail. She was a little on the thinner side, with moderately-sizable breasts and muscular legs. The only thing that wasn't intimidating about her was that she looked around their age.

"Oh. Hello." She acted as if she'd never seen either of them before, but Ezreal knew better. "Hey, Akali."

Akali blinked, realizing she had met him before, and her gaze softened. Her eyes seemed to turn from the color of blood to more of a warm red, like a bowl of hot tomato soup.

Ekko shook his head, snapping himself out of his trance, and glanced at Akali. "There are girl ninjas too?"

Akali glared at him, causing him to shrink back down. _"Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut."_ At any rate, he now knew why they had come here. No doubt Ezreal had planned to start this with someone he already knew. Smart.

Akali walked over to Ezreal and bowed formally, just as Shen had. It seemed to be a custom around these parts. "It's wonderful to see you've returned. But Shen told me you were here to learn our ways. Why?"

Ezreal froze. "Well...you see..." He glanced at Ekko, who was shaking his head from side to side so hard it looked like his mohawk might fall off.

"I was just really fascinated with your culture and all! Who wouldn't want to learn about all this?"

Akali raised an eyebrow; a clear sign she didn't believe him, but she decided she'd find out his real intentions later. "Alright, if you say so. Your classes start tomorrow."

"Classes?!" Ekko was suddenly alert. "Yes." Akali replied. "How else do you expect to learn the ways of the Order?"

Ekko relaxed, a smirk sliding onto his face "Oh, THOSE kinds of classes. Totally game." Akali rolled her eyes. "Well, before your schedule is finalized you have to go through a week of intense physical and mental training. But that shouldn't be much of a problem. She glanced at Ekko's mohawk. "You have...interesting hair."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment." Ekko replied with a smile. He hadn't listened to a word she'd said.

 _"Alright."_ Ezreal thought. _"I can wait a week."_

* * *

After a week of running up and down mountain slopes, meditating and sleeping on a hardwood floor, Ezreal and Ekko were just about done with the ninja life. But they were just about to begin their classes.

In that week, Ekko had learned a lot more about what had happened here than he wanted to. There used to be many more students, and a grand master who was Shen's father. But one of his top students, Zed, bit off more than he could chew with some magical shadow-box which he used to murder his master and take half the students with him to the Order of the Shadows.

 _"If you'd gone there instead of here,"_ Shen had told him. _"...You'd have been dead before you walked through the door."_

 _"If I'd been here when it happened, I wouldn't have stopped trying until I'd fixed it."_ Ekko thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Ezreal had spent his free time talking to Akali and rekindling his friendship with her. Before, it was only fleeting hellos and goodbyes, but they'd had some occasional late night conversations as well. But there was a reason he'd come here, and it wasn't to join the Order.

"You're gonna ask her today?" Ezreal nodded. Ekko smiled. "Alright, time to hatch my plan."

"What plan?" Ezreal asked, to which he got a palm in his face. "Let's find her first."

Since arriving, they'd changed into loose-fitting white clothing and stopped wearing shoes. This was what they assumed to be the ninja's way of making them accustomed to their environment. After a while, they finally found her, staring out a window(or rather, a square hole in the wall) by herself. The wind tugged at her hair, making her ponytail sway a bit in the breeze.

Ekko grabbed Ezreal by the shoulder. "Cool. So here's what we're gonna do. Go over there and ask her."

"Just ask her out of the blue? Are you crazy?"

"Just trust me."

"Alright..." Ezreal didn't know what he had in mind, but he went up to her. "Hey, AK."

Akali turned around. "Oh, hello Ezreal. Did you need something?"

He turned a slight shade of pink. "Do you maybe wanna..." Ekko covered his ears for the last bit of Ezreal's sentence. There was no way he was subjecting himself to cringe like that. He uncovered his ears when it was Akali's turn to speak.

"Why...would I _ever_ agree to something like that?!" Akali looked disgusted. "I have half a mind to slap you!"

"I'm sorry! Forget I said anything!" He was promptly met by a backhand to the face.

Ekko clicked his tongue. He knew that wasn't going to work, but it was helpful to know how she would react.

"Alright, time for Trial Two." He reached around to his back, dialed his Z-Drive and hit a button.

Instantly, there was an explosion of blue light as reality fragmented. Ekko gazed into the explosion as it slowly arched across his entire field of view. The experience of going back never ceased to amaze him. Soon enough, the effect reversed itself, the explosion diving back into the Z-Drive...and Ekko stood with his hand once again on Ezreal's shoulder, right before they had found Akali.

"Cool. So here's what we're gonna do. If you go up and ask her out of nowhere, she'll say 'Why would I ever agree to that?' and slap you in the face."

Ezreal turned. "How do you kn-" He glanced at the Z-Drive, blue energy slightly illuminating the space behind them. "Oh. Smart."

Ekko smiled with pride. "Told you I could be useful. Every time you screw up, I'll rewind to this moment, explain what went wrong and have you go at it again. So this time, don't say it straight; try and lay it on her low-key."

Ezreal and Akali talked for a few more seconds this time, but it eventually resulted in her slapping him again.

Ekko sighed. "Dang it. Here we go again."

After 38 failed trials, Ekko ultimately decided that he should ask her something else before laying the request on her, and also that he should explain his situation so she might be sympathetic.

"Trial 39, and go." Ekko let go of Ezreal's shoulder, and he approached Akali. "Hey. Whatcha looking at?"

"Oh, just that over there." Akali pointed to a rock formation a bit far from the temple. It looked like a cave, but as Ezreal squinted he could tell it was dimly lit.

"It's a spot I often like to visit when I have free time." She explained with a fond smile.

Ezreal pondered that. "Well...maybe you could take me some time?"

Akali looked at him. "Why not now? It's not as far as it looks. Wait...don't you have classes today?"

Ezreal glanced to the left. "Yeah...but they're not in the morning."

Akali smiled. "Perfect, let's go." She grabbed his arm and jumped out of the window, hauling him after her.

"Whoa, WHOA!" Ezreal exclaimed as he dropped out of the window without being prepared. Ekko was watching from the corner the whole time.

"He'll be fine." He confirmed before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Ekko, don't you have classes to get to?" Shen asked.

"Uhh..."

* * *

Ezreal and Akali eventually arrived at the cave. The space was dimly lit with torches on the walls. The floor was smooth rock, and when Ezreal walked inside, he was immediately hit with a wave of steam. There was a pool of warm water big enough to hold eight people on the floor of the small cavern, with steam curling off of it.

"A hot spring?" He asked, to where Akali nodded. "You can imagine why I like coming here. Being part of the Order is stressful, and sometimes you just need to unwind." She stretched her hands into the air, twisting her wrists and clasping her palms together. "This is perfect for that, and I figured you might want to try it too."

"Yeah..." Ezreal's voice trailed off. He could definitely use a hot bath after all of the strenuous exercise he'd gone through in the past week.

Akali glanced at him. "Well, you want in?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but you know, ladies first and all."

"Fair enough." She reached around to undo the strings on the back of her outfit, which dropped to the ground, leaving Akali in a strapless, olive-colored bikini that didn't leave much room for imagination. She undid her ponytail and her chocolate-brown hair fell loose around her shoulders. Ezreal tried not to look out of sheer embarassment, then realized

"Well someone came prepared." Ezreal remarked.

Akali turned around and smiled. "I'd already been planning to come today, you just happened to come along right when I was about to depart." She slowly eased herself into the hot spring, which went up to about her neck. "Your turn."

Ezreal shrugged and undressed down to his boxers, stepping in right after her. The warm water soothed his aching muscles and relaxed him. "Wow, this works wonders."

"Mhm." Akali agreed.

The two sat in silence for a little while longer, simply reveling in the comfort they found in the hot spring. Finally, Akali broke the silence.

"So tell me," She began. "Why are you really here, Ezreal?"

Ezreal's face immediately turned red. "Was it that easy to tell?" She nodded. "It was written all over your face when you showed up here a week ago."

He sighed and shook his head. "Might as well explain myself then. But I doubt you'll like the answer."

And so, Ezreal told her everything. He explained how he had lost his power gauntlet in a bet against Twisted Fate, and that he had accepted a slightly more crude bet to get it back; a bet that involved doing...interesting things with her. He left out the part about Ekko rewinding time to give him multiple tries at asking her to do this.

When he finished, Akali was silent for a good ten seconds.

"...You just bet your laser gauntlet on a poker game? What were you thinking?"

Ezreal threw his hands up, making a light splash in the spring. "I don't know, Ekko said the same thing..." He turned to her with a slightly humorous expression.

"I know this is weird, but it's the only way I can get by gauntlet back. So will you help me? You have every right to say no, but I could really use it."

Akali sighed and pondered this. She did not hate Ezreal, in fact she really quite liked him. He was adventurous and willing to try new things. But when she'd shown him to his room, she'd taken a good long look at the face he had made, even if it had been for a split second. He'd looked...sad. Confined, even. Ezreal was not meant to be kept in this dojo day by day, subjected to the same old stuff. He was an explorer, and he was only here to get back something that he cared about.

She cleared her throat. "Well, I believe in order. And judging from your actions and what I know about you, you're persistent. So if I say no you're just going to stay here and keep asking until I eventually say yes. Not to mention...you don't belong here anyways. You're supposed to be out there, doing what you love. With that in mind...alright. I'll have sex with you."

Ezreal blinked. "Wait, seriously?" Had that just happened?

"Yeah. I don't want you to be trapped here against your will. Besides, you're cute. Maybe it'll be a little enjoyable. After we do it, just tell Shen you're taking off. He knows that you had different intentions already, too."

Ezreal forced the blush back down and nodded. She'd called him cute.

Akali sighed and smiled. "At least tell me you've done this before."

"Yeah, like twice. You?"

She bit her lip. "A few times...I sort of know what I'm doing."

"Well, I forgot what to do. Where do we start?"

Akali actually laughed for the first time in his presence. It was a wonderful sound. She leaned in and pressed their shoulders together.

"How about I start?" She moved her hands down his toned chest and abdomen. Ezreal could no longer keep his boner in check as her hands brushed over his boxers.

Akali smirked knowingly. "Someone's excited." Ezreal suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed them together, pulling Akali on top of him.

"Ooh. Someone's _very_ excited." She began to peel the wet boxers off of him, exposing his half-hard member. He was a solid eight inches, and the head of his shaft poked above the water, but the rest was submerged. Ezreal shivered lightly.

Akali bent her head down and light planted her lips on his dick, sucking on the head as easily as if it was a lollipop. Her hair had been thrown onto one side of her head, the wispy tips of it brushing against the water. A soft moan escaped Ezreal's lips, but he kept himself steady. He would _not_ nut so early on.

As Ezreal lifted his hips upwards, Akali swallowed more and more of his erect shaft until she was deepthroating him, swirling her tongue around his head as it brushed against the back of her mouth. Ezreal groaned louder. "Jesus..." He whispered, and Akali smiled as much as she could with his cock in her mouth.

Finally after about twenty more seconds of this, Ezreal spoke. "I'm gonna cum soon..." She pulled her mouth off of his dick, and he quickly altered their positions so that Akali was against the other side of the bath and he was on top of her. Ezreal lightly kneaded her breasts through the fabric of her bikini top, eliciting small sounds from her. She immediately understood what he wanted.

Ezreal slid his dick underneath Akali's top and in between her breasts. It was a tight fit, but that made the titjob more enjoyable. He eased his weight onto Akali's bare stomach and thrust his hips forward, sensually stimulating his dick with her breasts. Akali took advantage of having the head of his cock in her face and wrapped her lips around it, licking and sucking on it while Ezreal thrusted. Her red eyes seemed to be giving him a secret message; _"You enjoying this?"_

Ezreal lightly nodded, but he remembered that this was supposed to be a two-way streak. With that in mind, he used one hand to reach behind him and pull off Akali's bikini bottom, and the other hand to stick a finger into her folds.

"Mmmf..." Akali moaned with her mouth still immersed in cock. Her eyelids drooped a bit when she did.

Ezreal continued by dropping another finger in and moving them both in and out. Akali's whole body shuddered. He could barely stand all the pleasure she was putting on his dick; it was throbbing like mad. Akali could feel his head growing in her mouth, and she knew what was coming. He dropped yet another finger into her sink, and she felt herself on the brink of it too. Just a few more seconds...

"Akali, I'm cumming!"

"Mmmm!"

Akali braced herself as Ezreal blew his load into her mouth. Her hips bucked underneath Ezreal, and he could feel her warm juices pouring out as they orgasmed simultaneously.

Akali felt Ezreal's cock pump her mouth full of thick semen. She'd had sex a few times before, but swallowing cum was a first. She tried her best, but after a while she choked and spluttered against it, swallowing a good bit before the rest dribbled out of her mouth and onto her chest. Ezreal waited patiently for her to finish her coughing fit, and after a few seconds they locked eyes.

"Sorry." He said. "I should have asked. You okay?"

Akali nodded. "Yeah. It's an...acquired taste."

"Good to know...you wanna keep going?"

Akali took note of his shaft. It was still plenty hard. "Well clearly you do, and I've got a good bit of stamina myself...sure, why not?"

"Awesome. Because you know what happens next." Ezreal slid his dick out of her breasts and positioned it at her entrance. "Ready?"

"Do it." Akali smiled as he thrust into her. Her face immediately contorted from sudden pain to pure pleasure. "Ohhh...Ezreal! Harder, faster!"

Ezreal continued thrusting in and out of her. Each thrust pushed Akali against the back of the hot spring, splashing warm water lightly around them. He was staring at her face as he thrusted; her hair was spread out on the floor behind her head, framing her face. Her eyes were bulging and her mouth was wide open, emitting moans of bliss.

Ezreal felt his member grow larger, pulling against her walls. He could still see the results of his last release; Akali's chest was painted white and some of his cum was still present at the corner of her mouth. He couldn't deny that she looked hot, especially with her entire body being wet and shiny from the hot spring. He felt his second load coming and warned Akali. "I'm about to cum again! Is it okay if-"

Akali cut him off. "Yes! Fill me up, please!" Ezreal thrust a few more times before he groaned and came, painting the inside of Akali's pussy white. He pulled out of her, and they both began to pant.

"...Wait. You didn't cum?" Ezreal asked her. Akali smirked. "Apparently not. You think you got one more load in you?" She asked him, her voice dripping with seduction.

"Uhh, yeah." Akali smiled devilishly. "Alright then." Without warning, she grabbed him by the shoulders and expertly flipped them over to where Ezreal was lying on his back on the outside of the spring against the smooth stone floor. She was on top of him, smiling down.

"Wait, Aka-" Ezreal was cut off as she sat on his dick, slamming down on him with all of her weight as his shaft impaled her womanhood. She began to rock her hips back and forth, putting her hands behind her back as she undid her bikini top and tossed it aside, allowing her breasts to take full form. Ezreal was speechless; heck, he could barely think. This was not what he had expected, all he could do was watch her tits bounce up and down as she rode him.

 _"Who knew she had such a naughty side?"_ Was the only thought that came to Ezreal's mind as her hips bucked, about to climax on top of him. He could feel his third load coming as well. Their moans were growing more erratic by the second.

"Ez..."

"Akali..."

Akali swirled her hips once more until they both screamed in ecstasy.

"I'M CUMMING!" Akali and Ezreal both cried out in unison. Akali felt his climax enter her deeply and fill her up at the womb, while Ezreal saw her juices flow out down his shaft. She pulled herself off of him and collapsed on her back to his left, her chest heaving up and down.

After they'd taken a good five minutes to catch her breath, Akali broke the silence. "That was...fun."

"*pant* Agreed *pant*." Ezreal concurred. They turned their heads to look at each other.

"So..." Akali began, "You have to do that to how many other girls?"

"As many as TF deems necessary to return my gauntlet." Ezreal replied, to which Akali smiled lightly. "Well, they're in for a ride."

"Don't worry...if any of them top that, I'll let you know."

Akali laughed, but it was easy to tell that she was still exhausted from what had just went down. "Well, we should probably get cleaned up."

"Yeah." Ezreal sat up. "Let's get going soon, there's no telling how much trouble Ekko's gotten himself into by now."

* * *

"Super Secret Ninja Art, go!" Just as he was about to get hit in the face, Ekko pressed the button on his Z-Drive, and the timeline split. He dialed it about four seconds back to where he was to the left of his sparring opponent and nailed him straight with a chop to his side, knocking him over.

"How did you..." The young ninja he had bested was speechless until Shen approached. "Do not fret, Zhao. It happens to everyone." Zhao grumbled and left, leaving Shen alone with Ekko.

"You have impressive reflexes, my boy." Shen commended him. Ekko rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks! It's all in the...uhh...hair."

Soon enough, Ezreal and Akali approached. "Shen, I'm afraid we gotta take off." Ezreal said. Ekko's eyes widened. "Aww, what? But I-"

Akali cut him off. "Ezreal and his...associate have come across something in the area that demands their present attention. They can't stay much longer.

Shen sighed. He knew that this was just an excuse, but he wasn't about to stop them. "Very well. I hope you'll at least take what you've learned here and apply it to your tasks outside of this place."

"You bet!" Ekko piped up. "I can't wait to jujitsu-drop some fools!" He experimentally chopped and punched at the air.

Shen and Akali laughed nervously as Ezreal pulled Ekko next to him. "Well...we'll be seeing you."

After bidding their more formal farewells, Ezreal and Ekko left the dojo in high spirits.

"Did you do it?" Ekko asked, once they were out of earshot. Ezreal nodded.

"Sweet! One down...a lot more to go."

"Amen to that, brother."

* * *

 **Alright then, that's my first successful lemon completed. Please let me know what you think of my writing style :). Sorry if the plot of the chapter was a little abstract. I also apologize that it was classic Akali as opposed to Nurse Akali like some of you requested; I'd already started writing the chapter and if I'd changed it it would have taken a lot longer :(**

 **Feel free to leave ideas of who Ezreal should come across next. So far it looks like Ahri will be next, but I was also thinking of doing a Nidalee one...any thoughts on that?**


	3. Prodigal Huntress(Ezreal x Nidalee)

**Looks like I've gotten your approval for a Nidalee chapter. Here goes nothing...**

* * *

"There are bugs everywhere..."

"Saying that isn't gonna make them go away."

Having accomplished their initial goal at the Kinkou Order, Ezreal and Ekko were trekking through a jungle on the way to their next destination. The sun was lazily descending into the west, reflecting across the skyline in a orange and pink wave of beauty.

There was only one problem...they were hopelessly lost.

"I swear we've passed this tree before, man."

"Nah, it's a different tree."

Ekko shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure we're lost. Maybe we should have gotten a map from Shen before leaving, that might've helped a bi-"

Ezreal stopped dead in his tracks. Ekko nearly ran into him.

"What...did you...just say, Ekko?" Ezreal asked, his tone of voice taking a sudden dark turn.

Ekko realized his mistake and his eyes widened. _"Crap, I forgot how much he hates maps..."_

"Nothing! I was just...running my mouth, you know? Don't take me seriously, I'm an idiot who needs multiple tries to fix my problems." He tried to play off the accident as humor. Ezreal was deadly serious when it came to this subject, and he didn't want a repeat of...last time.

"Good." Ezreal growled and continued walking forwards, the air around them growing considerably more tense.

All seemed well from then, but after about half an hour more of walking through dense jungle brush, Ekko grew impatient.

"Aren't you supposed to be the explorer here?" He asked. "How did you get us so lost?"

"I told you, we're not lost."

"Yes we are! Just accept it!"

Ezreal paused, then shook his head, giving in. "Alright fine, we're a little lost."

"A little?!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Ezreal sighed. "Ever since I lost my gauntlet, I've been a little...out of it. I only made it to the Order because I knew exactly where I was going. But now we're in uncharted waters."

Under normal circumstances, Ekko would have forgiven his friend and moved on. But there was something about their present situation that made him want to be confrontational. Perhaps it was the humidity, or maybe he'd been bitten by an exotic species of insect. Either way, he wasn't gonna take that for an answer.

"Oh, sure. Make up excuses."

"Excuse me? At least I'm trying to get us where we're going! All you've been doing is complaining."

"Well it's not like I can do anything."

"You could have rewinded time and fixed this!"

Ekko scoffed. "Please. If the interval lasted as long as that, I would have just rewinded myself back to Zaun by now."

"Well you know what? You can find your own way there."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They turned away from each other. Ekko looked around for a good spot to walk through that would take him away from Ezreal when he heard a loud rustle of leaves and a cry from behind him. Turning around instinctively, he saw nothing. "Ez?" He called out. "Up here." Came a response. Ekko turned his gaze to the air.

Ezreal was hanging from a tree branch, squeezed into a net made from twine and animal bones. "Help please."

Ekko raised an eyebrow. "How did you-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence as something hit him in the back of the head with a dull _thud_. Ekko crumpled to the ground, his unconscious form crushing the dead leaves beneath it.

* * *

Ekko woke up bound by his wrists and ankles.

"If I was in Jinx's company...this might not be so bad." Disgusted, he pushed that thought straight out of his mind and mentally chided himself. Jinx was a psychopath who would most definitely kill him. She was not someone to trifle with.

He looked around, observing his surroundings. It felt like he was sitting on something soft, with a similar pillowy, warm textile behind him.

Fur.

He was in a tent.

Ekko turned his head, and saw Ezreal looking back at him. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." Ezreal replied. After seeing Ekko get knocked out by some sort of blunt object, Ezreal had fainted in a panic. As he recalled this to Ekko, his white-haired friend struggled to hold in a laugh.

"I know, I'm a sissy. No need to rub it in." He smiled. Ekko smiled back. Having moved past their initial fight in the jungle, their intuitive minds began to focus on the task at hand; escaping.

"Well...how do we get out of here?" Ekko asked.

"Dunno. Could you rewind us out?"

Ekko shook his head. "No can do. The time interval between us being in the forest and being brought here is too great. I can't rewind that far, and even if it had been a but shorter it's not like I could have used the Z-Drive while I was unconscious."

"Right. So we're stuck."

"For the moment. Until who or whatever caught us comes back."

For a brief moment, snarling could be heard outside the flap to the tent. Ezreal and Ekko froze.

"Did you hear..." Ekko began.

"Yep. Loud and clear." Ezreal whispered back.

A cougar padded into the tent and fixed its eyes on the two of them. Its fur was the color of sand, and its eyes were a brilliant green.

The two captives were silent as the cougar stared at them, but they both had the same thought resonating in their heads at the same time: _"Can they smell fear? Please tell me they can't smell fear..."_

Just as it looked like the wildcat was about to pounce on them...there was a puff of smoke around it, and in its place was a much more appealing sight; a hot girl, one who was basically naked.

She had dark hair pulled up in a long ponytail reaching down her back. Her skin was tanned, and unlike Akali who was on the thinner side, she was quite fit and had quite a well-toned body, which was extremely apparent due to her blatant lack of clothing. Her "bra" was a pouch of fur which her sizable breasts were nestled in. Her midsection was toned, complete with abs and painted beige stripes resembling the cougar they had seen earlier, and for "panties" she had only a loincloth made from dead leaves and animal teeth covering her nethers. She studied them with the sharp eyes of a hunter, and there was a peculiar green jewel embedded in her forehead which matched her natural eye color.

"So it seems you've woken up." She regarded Ekko.

"A-a-are you gonna eat us?" Was all he could muster. He was still shaken up from the cougar episode a few minutes earlier.

The girl seemed to find this insulting. "Of course not! I'm a hunter but I'm not a cannibal." She proceeded to sit down on a carved log in front of them. "Whatever. I'm Nidalee."

Ezreal glanced at his friend, who seemed to have nothing left to say. Seeing this, he responded quickly. "Uh, hi. I'm Ezreal, this is Ekko. And if you don't want to eat us, then why are we here?"

Nidalee lowered her eyebrows. "If I'm honest...it gets lonely out here. I wanted some company."

"You...wanted someone to talk to?" She nodded. "I'm afraid I'm not the best at social interaction."

 _"Considering where you live, I'm not surprised. Ekko and I were only here for about an hour and we went crazy enough to try and part ways..."_ Ezreal thought to himself. "I guess I can understand. I'm an explorer, and I go solo a lot of the time. There are times when I'm doing something really dangerous and I wish I had someone with me."

Nidalee nodded. "I see. Well, could you at least be courteous enough to stay the night here? It feels comforting knowing someone is here."

Ezreal almost found it amusing. She'd gone from an actual cougar to a badass huntress to someone who was suffering from loneliness. "Sure."

Nidalee smiled. "Thank you. That means a lot." With that, she walked under a flap into the next room over; a room which Ezreal had not noticed until she did.

Suddenly, he heard a snapping sound next to him, followed by a hushed: "Yes!" from Ekko. Ezreal turned his head to the side to find that his friend had managed to free himself from the twine restraints he'd been confined in.

"Nice." Ezreal whispered. He now understood why Ekko had been so silent; he'd been concentrating.

"Alright, just let me free you and then we can get out of here." Ekko whispered.

"What? We can't leave now. I made a promise that we'd spend the night."

Ekko's eyes widened. "Are you crazy?!" He tried to sound as shocked as possible while whispering. "She could still kill us, you know!"

"If we leave, she'll hunt us down and kill us. If we stay here then we have at least some chance of survival. Besides..." Ezreal glanced at the flap door.

"...Maybe I can add her to the list."

Ekko blinked. He was right, this was a rare opportunity. "Well, she _is_ kinda hot."

"Agreed. So here's the plan." Ezreal began. "Break my restraints." Ekko did as he was told, and Ezreal flexed his wrists.

"Alright, I'm gonna go in there and see what I can do. If something goes wrong, you rewind to this exact moment and we bail. If that doesn't work, rewind again and we'll just sleep in here. Got it?"

Ekko nodded. "Sounds good."

"Good. Here I go..." Ezreal rose and stepped through the flap door. "Hey Nida-WHOA!"

Nidalee was standing there...completely naked. Her "clothes" had been placed in a wooden basket, and she now stood in front of him in her birthday suit.

Initially Ezreal had shielded his eyes, but curiosity and hormonal thoughts overtook him, and he peeked through his eyes. His cheeks turned pink as he did.

Nidalee lived up to her expectations of being quite good-looking. Her breasts were rather large, and her nethers were hairless. She looked at him in confusion. "Hey. Did you need something? Why are you so embarassed?"

"You're...you're not clothed." Ezreal stammered. She looked down, then blinked and covered herself. "Oh, sorry. I forgot that made some people nervous."

"No no, it's fine, it's just...you startled me." Nidalee nodded and uncovered herself. Ezreal immediately blushed again. He hadn't meant it like that...but he didn't mind seeing her like this either.

"So...what did you need?" Nidalee asked.

Ezreal glanced to the side, not wanting to make eye contact. "N-Nothing. Just thought you might use some company."

"Oh. Well you broke out of your binds, so I guess you can stay in here."

In trying to avoid looking at Nidalee, Ezreal found himself looking around, exploring the room he was in. A large bed sat in one corner of the room, layered in furs and framed in rough tree bark. A few pieces of crudely carved wooden furniture decorated the room, but that was about it.

Nidalee walked over to the bed and laid on her stomach, giving Ezreal a nice view of her toned ass. He shrugged and followed suit, however he lay on his back.

"So..." He began. "How long have you been here?"

"About a year or so."

Ezreal's eyes widened. "A year of complete isolation?"

Nidalee scoffed. "Come on, it's not _that_ surprising. I've been living in jungles ever since I was a young girl. I used to live in Kumungu, south of the Great Barrier. But some events transpired, and I moved up here to this Ionian Jungle."

Ezreal nodded. He didn't want to pry for details, but that all seemed pretty normal. "Was it less lonely where you were before?"

"Oh, yeah. Lots more company down there. There were the cougars that raised me, for one. That and Rengar."

"Friend of yours?"

"Nah, he's a jerk. Too obsessed with the thrill of the hunt. But for lack of better company, we did hang around...fooled around a few times too." She held a nostalgic smile at the last bit.

Ezreal nodded. She wasn't a virgin. Not that he expected her to be one; with how she looked there was no way. "Anyone else?"

"There was also this purple bug thing from the Void. He and Rengar hated each other, but I gave him a few means of escape. After a while he disappeared." She turned to him. "So how about you? You said you were some kind of explorer, correct? What are you and your friend doing out here?"

"Weeeell...it's a long story."

Nidalee shrugged. "I've got time."

Ezreal sighed. "Alright..."

And so, for the second time, Ezreal explained how he had lost his gauntlet in a bet and was now on a quest to do the deed with as many hot girls as he could find in an epic quest throughout Runeterra. Once again, he left out any information about Ekko's Z-Drive...just in case.

Nidalee looked at him up and down once he had finished. "Wow, that's a predicament. But now I've got a question for you."

"Shoot."

"You think I'm hot, don't you?"

Ezreal froze, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "I didn't mean...I just meant-"

Nidalee smiled. "It's okay, I'm just asking. So, do you think I'm hot or no?"

Ezreal stopped stammering and tried to answer. "Uhh...yes?" His voice rose an octave higher on the yes. "How'd you know?"

"I'm guessing the reason you came in here was related to this...crusade of yours.

"Dang. Your hunting instincts are pretty on point."

Nidalee laughed out loud. "Hunting instincts? I just looked at your pants."

Ezreal glanced at his waist. Through the fabric of his trousers, the boner couldn't have been more apparent. "Dang it...it never stays down when I want it to."

Nidalee looked him in the eyes. "Well, you said so yourself and clearly it shows..." She gestured to his boner. "...So let's do it."

Ezreal froze. "Wait, really?" He shook his head experimentally, hoping he wasn't dreaming.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. According to what you said, you have to bang as many hot girls as you come across. You've been nice enough, so I don't mind helping you out. You in or what?"

"Yeah, I'm in." Ezreal was stunned at how easily this was coming along.

Nidalee turned and laid on her back. "Alright then. Ditch your clothes, would you?"

Ezreal dropped his jacket and pulled his shirt off without a second thought. Nidalee leaned over and pulled his trousers and boxers down in one fell swoop, immediately extending his erect, eight inch member.

There was now nothing between them but air.

Nidalee pressed her hand to his shaft, examining it. "Pretty good...not as big as Rengar was, but that's actually better."

"So..." Ezreal began. "How do you want to go about this?"

Nidalee smirked. Her eyes seemed to have a wild edge to them. "Well, blondie, if you think I'm so sexy then how about you take the lead?"

Ezreal blinked. That was not what he was expecting her to say. "...You like being on the bottom, then?"

"Actually, if I'm honest, I'm usually the one who takes the lead. Rengar acted all high and mighty, what with hunting all his trophies and whatnot, but in bed I would ride him in all kinds of ways. So I'm actually curious what it feels like to be on the other end." Nidalee explained.

"Oh. Well, feel free to let me be of assistance." Ezreal gently massaged her breasts with his hands as she lay on her back on the bed. His mind drifted to the titjob Akali had given him, which felt wrong to think about when he was having sex with someone else. He couldn't forget the immense pleasure he'd gotten from it, but he also remembered his mistake from last time. "Hey Nidalee?"

Nidalee seemed to be enjoying the intense kneading her melons were getting. "Yeah?"

"You ever swallowed semen before?"

She nodded with gusto. "Oh yeah. Want me to prove it?" She bit her bottom lip.

Ezreal didn't even have to respond. He eased himself onto her stomach and drove his dick in between her breasts, smooshing them together with his hands before pushing the head into Nidalee's mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, sucking on his member easily. Soon enough, Ezreal found himself subjected to moans. Nidalee was really good at this, and the contrast between the coppery skin of her breasts and his lightly-colored member just made it even hotter to look at as they sandwiched his cock.

"I'm about to cum!" Ezreal cried out. He looked at Nidalee for approval. Her eyes were affirmation enough; it was as if they were saying _"Do it. I dare you."_

Ezreal groaned and came, his creamy cum flooding her mouth. Nidalee took it all easily, not even moving her lips off of his swollen head until she had to swallow. Not a drop of semen was spilled as she gulped down his entire load, and right after he was done, she continued to suck.

"...Dang." Was all Ezreal could muster before he was dragged back into a pleasureful experience. Nidalee kept going for a few seconds before taking her lips off. "Want me to keep it up, or are we doing something else now?"

Ezreal shook his head. "Hold up. I'm supposed to be in the lead here." Without warning he spread Nidalee's legs and thrust into her.

"OOH!" She cried out in pleasure as Ezreal kept the pace. "Wanna try something?"

"Yes, please!" He twisted her on his cock so Nidalee's backside was facing him. He pressed her to the bed, cupped his palms around her ass and started pounding into her pussy from behind while she cried out in joy. Ezreal felt his member start to grow inside and Nidalee's moans start to increase in volume. Her breasts were bouncing up and down against his thrusts like a springboard. Finally, both Nidalee and Ezreal were pushed over the edge and climaxed simultaneously. Nidalee's juices poured out of her and Ezreal's semen filled her to the brim. They panted in sync.

"Damn...you're good." Nidalee remarked.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself." Ezreal replied. "Plus, I think I still have another round in me."

"No way. After all that?"

"Yeah. I guess I have more stamina than I realized. If you're tired though, we can stop here."

Nidalee raised an eyebrow. "You realize I could bench press you, right?"

Ezreal pursed his lips. "Fair point. What next then?"

Nidalee smirked and faced away from him, holding her ass in the air. It was clear what she wanted. Ezreal obliged and slid his member into her ass.

"It's so tight!" He said in surprise. Judging by how tight the opening was and Nidalee's lack of the ability to do anything aside from moan, he guessed that she had never done this before.

Ezreal continued to thrust inside of her until he felt himself ready to release his final load.

"Ready?" He called out to her, hoping her entire brain wasn't overcome with pleasureful shock. "1, 2, 3!"

In one swift movement, Ezreal put his hands on Nidalee's hips, pulled out of her butt and flipped her over, immediately thrusting back into her wet pussy. His back was arched and she was lying flat on her back, taking the full brunt of every thrust. Just a few more...

"NIDALEE!"

"EZREAL!"

The Explorer reached as deep as he could with the final thrust and hit her G-spot, eliciting an orgasm from her as the two underwent their second simultaneous climax. Both of their juices spilled onto the bed as Nidalee felt Ezreal's warm semen fill her up. Her hips bucked under the force of her own orgasm, and she passed out.

Ezreal pulled out and was about to commend her on the experience when he realized that she had blacked out from it. He went into a state of minor panic.

"Uh oh...what do I do?" He quickly found his clothes on the ground. After digging into his pants pocket for some parchment and a pen, he jotted down a note for her to see when she woke up. Afterwards, he emerged from the room fully dressed to find Ekko snoring.

Ezreal sighed and sat down next to him, laying his head peacefully on the floor. _"I guess it couldn't hurt to spend the night..."_

* * *

Dear Nidalee,

So it looks like you passed out after our escapade last night. I just wanted to thank you for helping me out. Thanks to you, I'm one step closer to getting my gauntlet back. Plus, that was awesome! You're really great at it. Anyways, Ekko and I are gonna take off in the morning. I hope I kept you company enough. If not...well, then I'll be sure to come back sometime after this is all over. Maybe you can teach me how to make one of those nets you snared me in :)

Thanks again for everything,

-Ezreal

* * *

 **And there you have it. For the next one I took a look at suggestions, and so far I'm thinking either Ahri, Kayle, Sona or Sivir next. Regardless, feel free to leave critiques on this chapter and suggestions for more! Shoutout to WaddleBuff for all the stuff he said; it really put things into perspective.**


	4. Prodigal Maven(Ezreal x Sona)

**Hey everybody, sorry for the delay. I'm so glad that you're liking the story so far, and that I'm getting so much constructive feedback! In terms of suggestions, I got a lot for Ahri and Sona, so I flipped a coin; Sona was heads, Ahri was tails(no puns or sexual innuendos intended), and it seems Sona won. So without further ado, here we go!**

* * *

Two days had passed since our Prodigal Protagonist and his time-twisting sidekick had left Nidalee unconscious in an Ionian jungle. Somehow they had managed to find their way out. Sensing the need for a break from their escapade, they left Ionia and headed back to Piltover; just in time for the hosting of some sort of music festival.

Ekko gazed at the posters that had been put up all around the city. _"Who the heck is 'Sona'?"_ He wondered. _"Ezreal knows people, maybe I'll ask him once he's out of the bathroom."_

He was interrupted by an excited, yet mildly psychotic shriek from behind him.

"HEY EKKO!"

"GAAHHHH!" Ekko jumped a solid foot in the air and whirled around to come face-to-face with the person he least wanted to see.

Her skin was pale white and covered in tattoos of clouds. Her hair was dyed bright blue and braided into pigtails that came down to her knees. Her eyes were wide and purple, and her smile was a healthy balance of sincere and deranged, with the scale tipping just a hair towards the latter.

In terms of the women Ekko had seen in the past few days, she wasn't much to look at. But she was special to him, and that's what really mattered. Even with all the progress Piltover and Zaun had made together since mending their troubles, the one problem that had gone unsolved was poor Jinx's sanity. She was so far gone that no amount of technology(save for augmentation which everyone agreed was a terrible idea) would be able to bring her mind back to the way it was. In order to protect the city, Caitlyn and Vi had detained Jinx after Ekko convinced her to do it. He blamed himself for all of it. However...Jinx did have ways of getting out.

"I...hey!" Ekko shook his head a few times, trying to return to his senses. "How did you get out without blowing anything up? At least, I assumed you didn't-"

"What, you're not happy to see me?" Jinx pouted. "And to think I escaped the hard way for you..."

"You, uh...broke out to see me?" Ekko tried to hide his blush.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Of course not. You didn't show up to see me like you do every week. So thanks for giving me an excuse!" She wrapped an arm around him playfully. "Now come on, let's go wreck something before Fat Hands and Hat Lady show up!"

"Whoa, whoa." Ekko stepped away from her. "No more blowing stuff up. You made a promise."

Jinx threw her hands up. "I'm crazy! Do you really think I would care?"

"Jinx." Ekko said sternly, his voice rising in pitch as he spoke to assert his dominance. Jinx folded her arms across across her chest.

"Fine, mom."

"Last I checked I wasn't a girl."

"Fine...Daddy."

Ekko froze in embarassment. "Like...like daddy as in, dad? Or daddy as in...daddy? I'm kind of lost on, uh, interpreting what you...what you just said." He stammered.

"Depends." Jinx replied, leaning in to whisper in his ear slyly. "How do you wanna interpret it?"

"Uhhhhh..." It took Ekko about 10 solid seconds to snap out of his trance. Jinx laughed out loud and flicked him in the forehead. "Dork."

Ekko rubbed his forehead. "Thanks. Now can we go back to the cops?"

"Urgh...one more thing before we go."

"What?"

"Why didn't you come see me?"

Ekko paused. He really had no idea what Jinx would think if he told her that he had been accompanying Ezreal on a quest to help him do the dirty with every hot girl he came across. A million hypothetical responses fluttered through his mind.

 _"What? You blew me off for Blondie?"_

 _"Why didn't you even tell me? I hate you!"_

 _"Well, why don't you take me to him? I could go for some action! Always wondered what it feels like if something blows up inside you!"_

The last one made him shudder visibly, causing Jinx to lower her eyebrows. "Spill the beans, Timey-Wimey."

"Fine, fine, just stop calling me that." Ekko explained the details to her.

"...So yeah. That's where I've been."

Jinx was silent for a solid three seconds. Finally, she burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She doubled over, holding her stomach. Ekko narrowed his eyebrows and blushed. "What's so funny?"

"You've...you've been going on a sexscapade..."

Ekko crossed his arms. "Whatever." Jinx sighed and stopped laughing.

"So where's Blondie now? Can I see him?"

"NO!" Ekko snapped, perhaps a little too loud. Jinx stepped back. "Well why not?"

"Because...because I don't know where he is. He said he was going to the bathroom, but I don't think it should have taken him this long..." That wasn't a total lie; in truth Ezreal had wanted him to just wait outside the bathroom door, but Ekko had ditched him once he'd seen the Sona posters. The bright colors had attracted his attention.

"Well, you wanna go look for him?"

Ekko shook his head. "You're going back to the station first." Jinx rolled her eyes. "Oh, fine." She spun around and started walking clumsily in the direction she had come from. Ekko was about to follow, but she stopped abruptly and turned her head to look at him. "Hey, Ekko?"

"Yeah?"

Without warning, Jinx wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you."

Ekko nearly forgot how to breathe. "Yeah...missed you too."

Jinx pulled her arms away. "Oh, shut up." She turned away from him and kept walking as Ekko looked on, bewildered.

He liked Jinx, but she was undoubtedly a lunatic.

 _"I'll have to find Ezreal later..."_

* * *

Ezreal, however, was hunting for an old friend of his backstage at the Piltover Concert Hall.

 _"Where is she..."_ It had been tricky enough getting past security without his gauntlet; finding Sona was an entirely different story. However, he remembered enough to know that Sona never liked to be alone.

Soon enough, he spotted her among the wardrobe collection, talking to a guy in a suit. Well...he was doing all the talking. Sona was pulling her classic _smile-and-nod_ manuever.

Ezreal tried to slide in without either of them seeing him. The dresses and tailored costumes made relatively good cover, though some of them were rather skimpy. It took all of Ezreal's willpower not to imagine his pretty blue-haired friend wearing any of them. He grabbed one of Sona's promotional T-shirts off of a rack and stuck it in his back pocket. If they stayed to see the concert, he knew Ekko would want to have that.

Eventually, Ezreal ended up behind the guy Sona was talking to, facing her. He peered through two identical outfits and took the moment to admire Sona's enormous boobs. They were just as majestic as they had been when he'd last seen her; each one was easily the size of a grapefruit, but they never sagged even the slightest bit. He'd always wondered how Sona was able to defy gravity, but her music was just as ethereal as her chest.

Ezreal leaned in to get a closer look, but at the same time his foot slipped on a long dress. The rack he was hiding behind fell over, startling Sona and the man who'd been talking to her.

"Who are you?!" He shouted in a mix of confusion in outrage. Ezreal stood up and bowed his head apologetically.

"I'm very sorry sir, I'm, uhh..." Sona drifted over and hugged him. He tried not to pay attention to the reddening of his face, or her colossal melons pressing against his chest. Instead, he realized that Sona was doing this to establish him as one of her friends.

The man sighed exasperatedly. "You shouldn't have come back here, but the show doesn't start for another three hours anyway. I need to go check the lightning..." He bustled off, leaving Ezreal and Sona alone.

"Hey, good to see you." Ezreal smiled and said. Sona smiled back. She gently held him by the hand and led him around the backstage, showing off all the sights and sounds.

"So...you're doing shows outside of Demacia now?" Sona nodded.

"Cool." Ezreal replied. He'd gotten used to Sona's indefinite lack of verbal responses. Instead, he had to tell what she thought of something by her facial expressions. She had a beautiful face, so he didn't mind one bit. As they walked, Ezreal would pop a question, and Sona would either nod, shake her head or smile playfully, which was her way of laughing. As they conversed, Ezreal was slowly working his way towards asking her to help him with his task. Right when he was about to do it, one final question came to mind.

"Hey, where are you taking me anyway?" He looked at Sona with a curious expression.

She just smiled and bit her bottom lip.

Ezreal flushed red. What was that supposed to mean? Should he even bother with asking now? He'd already embarassed himself earlier with the wardrobe stunt.

Sona led him into an area that said _Dressing Rooms_. He was about to let go of her hand and run out in embarassment, but then came to a realization.

 _"No way...is she..."_

Before he could finish his thought, Sona's demeanor changed. Her grip on his hand tightened and she led him into an empty dressing room. There was a small bench jutting out of the tile wall for sitting on and a mirror on the back wall, but otherwise that was it. Roughly three people could fit inside.

Sona dropped Ezreal onto the bench and bit her lip at him once more. That look was _seriously_ turning him on.

"So, uh..." Ezreal began. "...Come here often?"

Sona cracked her amused smile as she sauntered towards him, her backside coming to a rest on his knee. She leaned in and pressed their lips together.

Ezreal was extremely taken aback, but he held the kiss nonetheless. Sona reached behind her and untied the back of her dress, standing up and allowing it to fall away. Her lacy blue bra was struggling to contain her massive rack. Her pale complexion was a clear indicator that she didn't get out of the house much, but that was the least of Ezreal's cares. His shaft was already erect and bulging.

Coming to his senses, Ezreal pulled his shirt off and allowed Sona to pull his pants and boxers to his knees. His half-hard cock sprung up and down, sitting at a good six inches.

Sona pressed her body against Ezreal's, her two melons pressing into his tan, muscular chest. He could feel Sona's warm breath against the side of his face as she gripped his shaft with one hand, stroking it up and down. Ezreal's appendage gradually began to harden, growing from six to seven inches, before it reached its full eight. Her other hand gently cupped his face, holding his gaze. He knew she couldn't say anything, so this was how she was expressing her feelings. It would be best to honor that silence.

Ezreal brought his hands to Sona's back and skillfully undid the clasp on her bra. It fell away, letting her F-cups bounce freely and exposing her perky pink nipples to the air. Sona stopped stroking his shaft and moved herself away, trailing her free hand down his chest and abdomen until it came to rest on his thigh. There, Ezreal had a full view of her upper half...a rather pleasant view.

Without warning, Sona clamped her mouth on the head of his cock.

Ezreal stifled a moan as she went to town, her tongue working wonders on him. She brought one of her hands to the base of his shaft and the other to his scrotum and began to stroke and massage, respectively. The pleasure washed over Ezreal as he shuddered from her touch. He was so immersed in it that he barely noticed Sona taking her hands away to swallow his cock whole. Right before his climax was imminent, he was able to gather his senses together enough to squeak out one word: "Cumming!"

Right as Sona heard that, she slid her lips back to the head and used one of her hands to pump his shaft as hard as she could, milking as much semen out of him as possible. Ezreal flooded Sona's mouth with semen, and she swallowed nearly all of it. The rest dribbled onto her chest and breasts, but not a drop touched the floor.

Ezreal panted, catching his breath. So far, that was the best blowjob he'd ever gotten. Had Sona been a singer, there was no way she'd have elected to do that right before a performance. But all she needed to play her etwahl's melodious tune were her hands.

Having caught his breath, Ezreal was suddenly overcome with lust. He grabbed Sona by the waist and laid her gently on the floor of the dressing room, lying down on top of her. Her breasts served as a cushion so his weight wouldn't hurt her as the two of them explored each other's mouths with their tongues. Having one of his hands pinned behind Sona's back, he used the other one to remove her panties and slip two fingers into her folds. He felt a ripple course through Sona's entire body; a clear sign she was enjoying this. He slipped a third finger into her womanhood, and shortly afterwards felt something warm and wet tickle his fingers. Sona had orgasmed.

Now it was time to seal the deal. After confirming she was ready, Ezreal pushed his dick into her. Sona's mouth opened, but no sound came out. She closed it afterwards and pulled him into a kiss as he continued to thrust. Ezreal felt his cock push against her walls, signaling he was ready. He moaned into Sona's lips and came, filling her up. Sona grabbed him by the shoulders and squeezed, her painted nails digging into his back until he was done. Once his climax was over, Sona rolled over until Ezreal was flat on his back and she had him pinned by the wrists. He was still inside her.

As Ezreal was taken by surprise, Sona let go of his wrists and began to bounce on his cock. He was mesmerized by her tits, which bounced and jiggled like two water balloons. As she was doing this, Sona placed both hands on his chest to steady herself. Ezreal panted heavily each time she went down and up, completely frozen from lustful desire. Sona could feel his erect shaft penetrating deep inside of her, filling her with pleasure until she finally came, her juices raining down on Ezreal's cock. Feeling Sona's juices run off, Ezreal couldn't stand the pleasure and ejaculated straight inside of her. Sona threw her head back until it was over. Ezreal slid out of her, thinking it was over, but she suddenly gripped him by the shoulders.

 _"She wants more?"_ He thought. _"I don't know if I have any left in me, but alright."_ He positioned Sona lying flat on her stomach, cupping her breasts before he got on his knees and pushed into her pussy from behind. With each thrust, Sona bounced up and down on her tits like a springboard. Ezreal kept the pressure, gradually pounding harder and faster into her. He pinched her nipples from underneath her and twisted so as to elicit as much pleasure as possible until he released his last bit of cum into her. It wasn't much, but after Ezreal was done, an enormous flood of juices dripped out of Sona and onto the floor, much more massive than any of her previous orgasms...or his, for that matter.

Feeling the lust leave him, Ezreal slid himself out of Sona. She stood up slowly and turned to face him. Even though he had just had mad sex, the sight of Sona's breasts was enough to make him semi-hard again.

"Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" Ezreal smiled through his lips. "You still have to go on stage."

* * *

"That was insane!"

Ekko spoke excitedly as he and Ezreal emerged from the concert hall after Sona's performance. Ezreal smiled. "I knew you'd like her. That's why I got you this." He pulled the black T-shirt he had snagged earlier out of his pocket and tossed it to Ekko.

"Whoa! What's 'Pentakill'?" Ekko asked, holding the T-shirt up to his shoulders to see if it would fit.

"A band she does part-time gigs with. They're a lot more metal than what you just heard, but it's still pretty good."

"Sweet, thanks." Ekko replied, happily putting the shirt on. It was a bit big for him, but not to where it would look strange.

"By the way, what did you do while I was gone?" Ezreal asked him. Ekko went red in the face.

"Well, you see...I ran into Jinx. She kinda broke out of her holding cell."

"Again?"

"Again. But this time she claims it's justified."

"Classic her."

"Yeah." Ekko agreed. "So where are we headed next?"

Ezreal pondered that. He knew he still had to get his gauntlet back, but the urge to explore still ran in his veins. "How's the Shuriman Desert sound?"

* * *

 **Alright. As usual, I'm open for suggestions and critiques. Fill that review box with stuff!**


	5. Prodigal Mistress (Ezreal x Sivir)

**Hi!**

 **Sorry for not updating for so long. I've been doing stuff and I also really tried to take my time on this one since people really want the lemony bits to have more detail. But yeah, here's the next installment. Feel free to make suggestions and criticisms as per usual, I'd really appreciate it if you let me know how I was doing!**

* * *

"I'm hot."

"It's a desert. What do you expect?"

After two days of trekking and a few time-related backtracks, Ekko and Ezreal were wandering the Shuriman desert. Ekko fanned his face with one hand, trying aimlessly to keep the dry heat away, but his mind was elsewhere.

"I hope Jinx got back okay..." He ranted to Ezreal, who wasn't exactly keen on listening. "I shouldn't have let her go by herself, for all I know she could be terrorizing Piltover again, and I just..."

"Ekko." Ezreal whirled around. "You've been worried about her for two days. Maybe you need to take your mind off of it."

"And put it on what? All there is here is sand, sand and more sand."

"And that." Ezreal pointed behind him, where a massive sun disc loomed below the sandy hill they were standing on. Ekko caught his breath.

"Okay...that's a start."

The two of them entered the city, where things were extremely busy. Large bison-like creatures with long legs towered over the crowds, so tall that people were walking under them. Open air markets were everywhere, selling strange and interesting items like gold and small animal statues. At the very back of the city, in between a massive set of stone stairs which led to the sun disc, were numerous large clay buildings; a housing district.

"Wow...I haven't been to Shurima in a while, but it looked nothing like this. Everyone's so...happy. They've come to accept Azir, and Xerath is in chains again." Ezreal smiled. The last time he had been here, the place was half as large and with only a quarter of the people. Emperor Azir had really outdone himself.

"So who are we here to see anyway?" Ekko asked.

"To be honest...I'm not sure. I just wanted to see this place again."

"What?!" Ekko pulled Ezreal aside, under one of the giant bison.

"You mean to tell me you brought us all the way out to the desert for NOSTALGIA?!"

Ezreal held his hands up. "Sorry man, it's just...I used to love coming out here. There was so much stuff to find, and now...well, now it's not ancient history anymore."

"Well, you've found it." Ekko held up his Z-Drive. "Can we go now?"

"Not yet. I mean, maybe there is somebody here who'd be willing. Least we can do is see, right?"

"I'm not staying here, Ez, this place is terrible for my skin!"

"Well, you can go if you want, but I'm gonna stay."

"Oh no you're not. You think I'm dumb enough to fall for a repeat of the jungle incident? Hell nah, you and are are both getting out of-"

He was cut off by a flying rock. The moment Ekko grabbed Ezreal's wrist and turned around, there it was. He hadn't even noticed it until he'd been pegged in the face and was left sprawled on the ground.

Ezreal remained speechless. "...You okay, man?"

"Oww..." Ekko was covering his eyes and nose with his right hand. His left was groping around his back for the Z-Drive.

"Let's pretend that never happened." However, Ezreal stopped him before he could hit the button. A girl was running towards them.

"Might wanna hold off on that for just a little bit." He whispered as the girl, who looked about Ekko's age, maybe a bit younger, reached them.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She had short sand-colored hair, freckles, and big brown eyes full of concern. What looked like ridges of stone were plated on her shoulders, and around her wrists. Although she had a worried expression, something about how she carried herself struck Ezreal as imposing. Despite her delicate figure and somewhat pretty face, this girl was resilient and strong.

"Fine..." Ekko uncovered his face and stared back at her with an indifferent expression. He'd been struck with the rock directly under his left eye, where blood was beginning to pool.

The girl looked stunned, as if she'd just been hit by a rock herself. "Did...did the earth move for you, too?" She asked, sounding faraway.

Ekko raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through his mohawk. "Uhh...what now?"

She caught herself and blinked. "Erm, I mean...I'm very sorry. Here." She pulled a small bandage out of her pocket and pressed it to Ekko's face, before abruptly extending her hand. "I'm Taliyah."

Ekko didn't move, so Ezreal shook her hand instead. "Ezreal. This is Ekko. Sorry if you find him weird, he's a little slow. Sometimes it takes him multiple tries to figure something out."

"Hey!" Ekko quickly realized what he was alluding to. Taliyah put a hand to her mouth, stifling a giggle.

"Sometimes those stones have a mind of their own. I hope you can forgive me. What brings you to Shurima?"

"Just passing through, really." Ezreal shrugged.

"Is that so? You're welcome to join me for lunch."

Ezreal was fully willing, but he glanced at his friend who had wanted to leave earlier. Ekko smiled.

"Well, I can't pass up free food, now can I? What are we having?"

For a moment, Ezreal swore he saw Taliyah blush. "You'll see."

* * *

After a light lunch of deviled eggs and mashed potatoes, Ezreal and Ekko found themselves relaxing in Taliyah's living room, which consisted of a single woolen couch. After a few minutes of just sitting, they began to engage in conversation.

"So this Yasuo guy...he taught you everything you know?" Ezreal asked.

"Oh, no...Master Yasuo was very helpful, but even he agrees that most of my ability came from within. All he did was open the door."

"So you're friends with a samurai? I happen to know some ninjas myself, but that's pretty cool."

Taliyah laughed. "I'd love for you to tell me about these ninja friends of yours. Would you?"

"Would I? You bet!" Ekko swapped places with Ezreal and sat next to Taliyah, going extremely in depth as to all of the cool things he had seen Shen do in the time they had spent at the Kinkou Order, while Taliyah simply nodded and occasionally laughed. Clearly she had no idea what he was talking about.

Ezreal smiled at them. One of his inklings had just been confirmed.

Just then, a figure burst into the room, startling everyone. Ezreal turned his head...and immediately caught his breath.

The woman standing in the doorway had windswept, pitch-black hair and piercing green eyes. There was a circlet on her head with a green jewel in the middle, which to Ezreal eerily resembled Nidalee, but aside from that the two bore little resemblance. This girl's skin was flawlessly tanned. It looked like she was wearing golden battle armor, but it didn't seem to cover much more than her chest, waist, wrists and knees. She was very athletic looking, built like a runner. Her toned stomach was completely exposed, which would have thoroughly captured Ezreal's attention had it not been on the massive crossblade she was holding with one-hand, aloft in the air behind her.

Taliyah sat up. "Sivir! Where have you been?"

Sivir strode into the room, leaning her crossblade against the wall next to the door. Ezreal trained his full attention on her and was immediately mesmerized by her beauty. She had a regal face with a wild edge to her expression, like she'd spent her whole life running from a pack of wolves. Her skin was the color of golden sand. Her breasts were the size of oranges. Her abdomen was taut, with wispy abs gently impressed into the skin. When she turned to set down her crossblade, Ezreal got an eyeful of her curvaceous ass.

Finally, she spoke: "Oh, you know. Exploring."

Ezreal sat up abruptly. Now she _really_ had his attention. Taliyah, however, knit her eyebrows.

"You should at least tell me before you go. Besides, all the ruins are back above ground now. What are you exploring?"

"Shurima is centuries old, Taliyah. There's a lot more than Azir's Empire down there. But that's besides the point. Who are these guys?"

"Oh, just some friends I met on the street. Their names are Ekko and Ezreal."

Ezreal and Ekko exchanged glances. Ekko nodded his head towards Sivir and placed his forefinger into an O formed by his other forefinger and thumb. Ezreal shrugged and nodded. He stepped up to Sivir.

"So...you like exploring?"

Sivir shrugged. "Yeah, though usually it's for mercenary work. I stay here with Taliyah whenever I'm not out there."

"So, find anything cool?"

"Well..." Sivir lowered her voice. "I found a tomb."

Ezreal's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. Tomb of some unnamed Shuriman emperor, found it when I was trying to recover a different ancient artifact. I really want to check it out, though."

"Take me with you."

She raised an eyebrow. "You?"

Ezreal smiled. "I might not look like much, but exploring places lost to history is my life's passion."

Sivir shrugged. "I don't know...but if you think you can handle it, alright. Feel free to chicken out at any time."

"Very funny." Ezreal smirked, then quickly walked back over to Ekko and Taliyah, who had changed their topic of discussion from ninjas to time travel.

"So you just press that button and is rewinds time?" Taliyah asked, intrigued by Ekko's Z-Drive.

Ekko nodded proudly. "You bet."

"Then why didn't you use it when I hit you with the rock earlier?"

"I was gonna, but looking back on it I probably wouldn't have gotten this meal."

Taliyah smiled. "You don't know that."

Ezreal stepped in. "Sorry to interrupt, but can I borrow him for a second?" Taliyah shrank away. "Oh. Um...okay."

Ezreal pulled Ekko out of earshot. "Okay. So I'm gonna go with Sivir to investigate a tomb. You stay here with Taliyah."

Ekko looked confused. "Okay, I don't mind that, but why are you specifically asking me to stay here?"

"Because look at her, dude."

Ekko glanced back at Taliyah, who was waiting patiently. She gave Ekko a small smile.

"Okay, I'll admit that she's kinda cute. So then why don't you hook up with her, bang two birds with one stone?"

"Eh, she's not my type. Besides, it's painfully obvious that she likes you."

"Wait...really?" Ekko's eyes widened.

"Yes, really. If you're this bad at picking up social cues then I don't know what she sees in you, but she definitely sees something."

"Huh..." Ekko seemed lost in thought.

"Come on, man. You know you need to take your mind off of Jinx, and meeting Taliyah was plain fate."

" _You_ know I don't believe in fate." Ekko lowered his expression.

"Well, do you believe in love?"

Ekko raised an eyebrow. "That's different. But okay, I'll stay here. Good luck, man." With that, he went to sit back on the couch with Taliyah, and Ezreal returned to Sivir.

"So, where's this tomb at?"

* * *

Sivir led Ezreal to an open area in the sand on the outskirts of the city and down a dark tunnel. Her hand trailed against the right wall, trying to remember her way through the winding paths. Meanwhile, Ezreal followed behind her. He tried to take note of the surrounding tunnel, but it didn't help that Sivir's hips were swaying back and forth as she walked, her ass tilting from one side to the other. He was almost mesmerized.

"Not sure what's down here, but judging from what I found nearby I'll bet it's valuable stuff." Sivir said, snapping Ezreal out of his trance.

"So...you're a mercenary then?"

"Yeah, but business is pretty slow these days. Azir beat out a lot the scumbags who wanted me to raid their tombs."

"But you still do it?"

Sivir turned to look at Ezreal. "I said a lot, not all. There's still a lot of undiscovered stuff about Shuriman history. Nowadays it's just retrieving artifacts and whatnot for scientists...though I'll admit I sometimes like to keep things that I stumble upon."

"Like that crossblade?"

"That's a different story, but yeah, I did find this in a tomb." She brandished the blade, spinning it effortlessly between her fingers. "It's gotten me out of a lot of tough scrapes."

"Cool. I had something like that once, this fancy talisman I found in a ruined temple which fit on my wrist like a gauntlet. It could manipulate energy and do all sorts of cool stuff."

"Well, what happened to it?"

"I, uhh...lost it in a game of cards."

"Ah. I've been there."

Ezreal's eyes widened. "You're the first person who hasn't berated me for betting my prized possession in a poker game."

Sivir shrugged and smiled knowingly. "I've made some dumb decisions too. It's only something to be ashamed of if you make the same mistake twice. I'm willing to try anything once."

"Same here." Ezreal nodded and smiled back.

 _"Huh...we've got a lot in common, actually."_ He thought to himself.

"So how'd you find this place, anyways? Map?"

Sivir looked appalled. "Of course not. Who the hell needs a map?"

 _"...Okay, seriously, I want to marry this chick."_

"I found the place when Azir asked me to take a look around the city for anything that might not have risen up from the ground."

"Azir? Like, _emperor_ Azir, the bird-headed guy? You know him?"

"Damn right. Not only that, I'm related to him. He's like, my great times a billion grandfather."

"...Wow."

"Yeah. Apparently, Shurima wouldn't have made all of its progress if I hadn't managed to find Azir's tomb and set him free. Some people are still a little bit skeptical, like Taliyah, but most of them have come to respect the emperor."

Soon enough, the two of them came across a wide hallway so large that they couldn't see the back. They both stopped and glanced at the side walls, where small holes were present in the rough stone.

"Trap." They said in unison.

"I got this." Sivir reared up and hurled her crossblade towards the back of the hallway. As the blade flew, darts sprung out of the holes in the stone brick and bounced harmlessly off of the opposite walls. Sivir calmly walked to the other side, where she disappeared from Ezreal's sight in a pitch black cloud. He was about to follow when he heard a clicking sound, followed by a small rumble.

"You coming?" He heard Sivir's voice calling from the other side of the hallway.

"One sec." He called back. "I think the darts might have restocked."

"I could throw my blade back." She suggested, but Ezreal shook his head. "Too risky. You could take my head off in the process." He glanced at the high ceiling, where metal rungs hung down a few inches.

Perfect.

"I got this." Ezreal said, running straight towards the right wall and vaulting off, barely catching the first rung. He swung across easily, avoiding the pit of darts as he jumped down and landed next to Sivir. She nodded with approval.

"Not bad, blondie. You really are an explorer."

Ezreal smirked. "What did I tell you?"

The two continued their treacherous journey through the winding tomb, until they reached another door which was taller than both of them combined. Ezreal pushed on the heavy door, but it wouldn't budge until Sivir joined in. Even with both of them working together, they were only able to open it a crack.

As they entered, the room, Ezreal caught his breath.

The entire room was made from plated gold. The ceiling was about thirty feet high, and there was a large altar in the middle of the room, with stone ledges descending from it like steps. Surrounding the archer were what looked like six foot high golden statues. Upon further examination, Ezreal noticed that all the status were of women, they were all facing the altar, and they all wore very little clothing.

At the center of the room, on top of the altar sat a golden throne. It wasn't all that interesting, aside from the fact that it was plated in gold like the rest of the room.

Sivir let out a low whistle "This guy really liked gold, huh?"

"No joke." Ezreal agreed. "But something tells me there's a more valuable treasure here..."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, it's just that this room must have some purpose. This is a tomb, after all. So where's the sarcophagus?"

"Probably not here. I guess this guy just wanted to be buried with his whole fortune."

"That's not all. Look at the statues." Sivir did, and noticed the same things Ezreal had before. "So...he had hoes, then?"

"Exactly. This must be a shrine to the king's personal harem. Maybe their bodies are down here, too."

"Okay, so he got buried with his hoes. Does that mean there's nothing to find in here?"

"I didn't say that. Look in front of the chair."

At the foot of the throne, there was a circle engraved in the floor. It looked like it would open if it was triggered.

Sivir nodded. "Got it. So we have to do something if we want that to open. But what?" She looked around the room.

"I've got an idea." Ezreal said. "See how all the statues are facing the throne? It's probably because the emperor is supposed to sit there. I'm going to try sitting in the throne."

"I doubt it's that easy." Sivir remarked. "But sure, go ahead."

Ezreal walked forwards and plopped himself down in the throne. There was still a lot of room left on the seat, and he could just barely reach the armrests. After waiting a few minutes, nothing was happening. "Weird...I thought for sure that would work. Any ideas?"

Sivir was staring out at the statues when she abruptly turned back to Ezreal. "Yeah, I think I know what we have to do. But I don't know if you'll like it."

"What then?"

"Have sex in the chair."

Ezreal looked like a fish gasping for air. "I...you...huh?"

"Think about it." Sivir began. "This room is dedicated to the king's harem, like you said. That means he valued them highly, so why not hide his most prized possession in a room which honors them, not to mention that it's something you'll only be able to obtain if you happen to have another person with you who's ready and willing to get down and dirty?"

Ezreal nodded. That actually seemed feasible. "Okay...so in order to get it we have to have sex on the king's throne."

"Exactly." She looked at the compartment in the floor, then up at Ezreal, sitting in the chair. "Well...you think it's worth it?"

"Do I?!" Ezreal leaned forwards. "You're kidding, right? This is, like...getting two treasures for the price of one!"

Sivir couldn't help but blush. Suddenly her fierce demeanor seemed extremely small. "Heh. You...you really mean that?"

"Of course I do. You're hot as hell, and we have a lot in common."

Sivir scoffed, her original slightly colder self returning, though she couldn't help but smile. "Come on, dude. We just met."

"I know...but imagine what we could score." Ezreal pointed at the compartment next to his feet. "But...I'm not gonna force you into anything. It's your call."

Sivir thought for a moment. She couldn't deny that Ezreal was very attractive, and that she found his personality to be inviting as well. She'd had sex before, so it wouldn't be all that strange of a concept, though she'd never done it in a chair, much less a chair made entirely out of gold. Finally, she stuck her crossblade into the ground and approached the throne, sliding in next to Ezreal. "This treasure better be worth it...let's do this, Blondie." She said with a sly grin before hopping up onto Ezreal's lap.

Ezreal fought the urge to moan as Sivir's plump ass landed square in his lap, pressing against his member as it swelled in size. She gyrated her hips, pressing her cheeks harder and harder against Ezreal's growing cock until he got the message and lightly placed his hands on her hips. From there, Sivir went from a swirling pattern to a vertical up-and-down pattern with her hips, rubbing her ass against his crotch hard.  
"Ngh..." Ezreal groaned, and Sivir turned her head to the side, her lips upturned in a smirk. Her expression was teasing, with her eyes spelling out a silent message: _"Really, man? This is all it takes?"_

Determined not to let her get the better of him, Ezreal stifled his groaning. From her hips, he gradually slid his hands up her bare torso to grab hold of her medium-sized breasts and squeeze. Sivir made no sound, but the sudden tension in her muscles in between her lap dance told Ezreal everything he needed to know about how she had felt about that.

Leaving her breasts be for the time being, he traced his hands around to her back, where he tried to work out a way to get Sivir's armor off of her person. Concentrating was especially hard with the heaven that his second head was in, but eventually the blonde's overactive mind spotted a small clasp-like piece. He moved one of his shaking hands over to it and twisted it counter-clockwise. The armor fell away on to Sivir's lap where she picked it up and tossed it to the side, leaving her with a black brassiere. Ezreal turned to the bottom half of her armor and spotted a similar clasp at the hem, which he undid and allowed to fall back around her waist, where she disposed of it in a similar fashion. Sivir's black lace panties were now visible to him, as well as how tight they were against her colossal backside. After Ezreal had taken in as much as he wanted of her lap dancing, he put his right hand on her ass and his left hand on her torso, gently turning her to face him. As she sat in his lap, her ankles wrapping around his to keep herself secure in the chair, Sivir leaned forwards and their tongues collided.

At first Ezreal was taken aback, and Sivir indirectly pushed him against the back of the chair. No girl he'd hooked up with on this escapade so far had ever... _kissed_ him before. He always thought of a kiss as a sacred thing which could only be done between two lovers in an actual relationship. But he felt more connected with Sivir than he had with any of the other girls he had met on this journey. Besides, Ezreal thought, she seemed like someone who would appreciate small levels of sacrilege.

His qualms with the matter of kissing Sivir quickly faded as their encounter grew more heated, with the tip of her tongue reaching underneath his and swirling around it. Ezreal tried to use his tongue to find the tip of hers, but her tongue held his fast, quickly dominating the make out session. They continued like this for a while, only stopping once for a few brief seconds so Sivir could pull Ezreal's shirt above his head and throw it down. Two pairs of hands worked at Ezreal's pants, sliding them off of his body and leaving him with a tent in his black boxers.

With little clothing left on their bodies, the two of them went straight for the final articles. Ezreal reached around Sivir's back and unclasped her bra, tossing it behind the chair as Sivir peeled Ezreal's boxers off of his legs, exposing his member. It stood straight up at a solid six inches, but had yet to reach its largest potential. Finally, Sivir dropped her panties and allowed Ezreal to see her hairless womanhood and light pink clitoris. There was nothing but air between the two of them as Sivir hungrily stared down Ezreal's cock, which was getting harder by the second.

Before Ezreal could move a muscle, Sivir had jumped back and landed on her knees at the foot of the throne, forcefully stroking his now seven-inch member. Ezreal suppressed his moans to quiet grunts, but she was about to drive him over the edge. He watched as Sivir rapidly jerked his foreskin back and forth, earning a grunt of pleasure from between his lips every time. She slid her hand down to the base of his full-size, eight inch cock and diminished the volume of her strokes as she brought her mouth closer to his head, which was already leaking a few drops of pre cum from sheer anticipation. If Sivir gave blowjobs like she had made out with him a minute ago, then Ezreal didn't know if he would be prepared.

But before Sivir clamped her lips down, she opened her mouth wide and held it over his member. Curious, Ezreal leaned slightly forwards, right before she exhaled a breath of hot air onto his entire appendage, sending a jolt of pleasure from his cock through his whole body. Ezreal tensed as Sivir finally brought her lips down on his manhood, putting pressure on her lips as she sucked on his head. He almost ejaculated right there, but caught himself to where he only leaked a few drops. Sivir was expertly building a large load for him to, presumably, release inside of her at the very end.

Sivir's lips glossed over Ezreal's cock, immersing it completely in her mouth. As she sucked, Ezreal could feel his tip gently brushing against a hard surface; the back of her throat. It was amazing how she wasn't gagging at all despite having it so deep in her mouth. He wouldn't have wanted to admit it, but all of his willpower was being put into not cumming early. Instead, he tried to focus on keeping the pleasure going for as long as possible. He put his hand on the back of Sivir's head and pushed her down a bit, bringing his member even deeper down her throat. She gagged, but kept her lips pressed firmly, her tongue exploring every inch of his appendage. Ezreal's moans of satisfaction slowly died down as he melded deeper into the sucking, before he removed his hand and Sivir pulled her mouth off. She coughed a few times, but shook her head and moved straight into the next phase, jumping into Ezreal's lap. She sat down between the Explorer's knees and on top of his open palms. Ezreal squeezed her plump ass with his hands, and she shivered with bliss. The two shared a knowing smile, and Sivir lifted herself up, sliding her lower lips all the way down his cock.

Ezreal penetrated her deep with his member and thrust into her, holding her by the hips as he did so.  
"Ohh...ohh..." For the first time since they had begun, Sivir's shrill moans pierced the air, complementing the loud slapping noises. The sounds she made were much higher than the pitch of her normal voice, which made her seem more vulnerable. Ezreal felt spurred on, adrenaline pumping through him as he went in and out. Sivir's breasts were right in front of his face, and soon enough Ezreal had clasped his mouth to her right nipple, earning more frequent moaning. He felt pressure on the back of his head and immediately knew that Sivir was pulling a similar maneuver, holding him on one breast until she was satisfied. After a few minutes of him swirling his tongue around her perky mound, she grabbed his head with both hands and planted it on her left breast, holding him there until she suddenly moaned sharply. Ezreal felt hot juices running down his dick as Sivir orgasmed above him. However, she didn't dare leave it off now.

Sivir pushed Ezreal to the back of the gold throne, subtly inviting him to sit back and enjoy the show as she spun herself on his member and began to pull a reverse cowgirl, bouncing on his cock while her ass jiggled. He couldn't resist reaching out to fondle it, his quiet moaning persuading Sivir to keep going. He was unbearably close to cumming, but he wanted to hold on until Sivir couldn't take it anymore. Sivir stopped bouncing and began to ride him back and forth, her hips and backside swirling as she pleasured him. Ezreal worked his hands up to her chest and fondled her breasts, lightly squeezing them before pinching her nipples and twisting inwards. Sivir released another sharp moan and orgasmed once more, in rapid succession with her other release. She turned back around and hungrily dove for Ezreal's face, attacking his lips with her tongue. She hadn't felt this aroused in a long, long time, and wanted to make the most of the experience. Ezreal did a better job of keeping up with Sivir's rapid tongue this time, sticking his own tongue through before she could push it down. Overcome with lust, Ezreal knew that now was the time to finish things.

In one swift moment, the Explorer lifted the Battle Mistress off of him, shoved her hard against the back of the throne, and thrust into her as hard as he could from the front. His hands gravitated to her ass and squeezed, keeping him on his knees and her against the throne as his cock ravaged her lower lips. Both of them moaned uncontrollably, their lust getting the better of them as Ezreal felt his member swell to what had to be its maximum size. With little to no time left, he met Sivir's eyes one last time and squeezed her cheeks with both hands, sending a silent message. Sivir immediately understood, pulling out of him and turning around, getting on her knees and bracing her hands and elbows against the throne.

Ezreal gently pulled her large cheeks to the sides and shoved his enormous member straight into her rectal cavity, earning a loud moan from Sivir. He'd never done anal before, but with an ass like hers there was no better time. He thrust into her three more times, getting a feel for it before pulling out. Unable to take it any longer, he thrust all the way into her pussy from the back and let loose the massive load he had been holding back.

Both Sivir and Ezreal cried out in ecstasy as ropes and ropes of Ezreal's semen flooded her insides. There was so much of it that it began to leak out of her womanhood and onto the throne. Ezreal pulled out with a sloppy wet noise, and he and Sivir collapsed against the throne, panting like mad.

"Oh...my god..." Sivir said through erratic breaths. "That was...awesome."

"I agree. But...what happens now?"

The pair watched as the panel beneath their feet began to glow, sliding open to reveal a reflective surface with a golden rim, studded with colorful jewels.

Once the two of them had enough time to relax after their intimate bout, Ezreal blinked in fascination and picked it up.

Sivir raised an eyebrow. "A mirror, huh? What do you suppose it does?"

Ezreal held up the mirror and fixed his hair in it. "You can't just assume it's magic. Maybe it's just a mirror."

"True..." Sivir cleaned herself up as best she could and slipped back into her clothes. "...Let's go back before this place eventually caves in, shall we?"

Ezreal put on his own clothes and slipped the mirror into his jacket pocket. "Yeah. Let's."

* * *

When the two arrived back at Sivir's dwelling at dusk, they were greeted by a touching sight.

Ekko was passed out on the couch, his mohawk being flattened by the cushion he had commandeered for use as a pillow. Taliyah was asleep as well, except her pillow was Ekko's shoulder.

Ezreal couldn't help but smile.

Sivir sighed with feigned exhaustion and scaled the steps. Halfway up, she turned to look back at Ezreal.

"You're pretty fun to hang out with, Blondie. Call me again sometime."

"You bet I will." Ezreal gave her a thumbs-up with a cheesy smile.

Sivir rolled her eyes at the silly gesture. "Alright, I'm gonna go hit the hay. There's a guest bedroom up here, too. Or...you could share with me." She flashed him a coy wink, which was just enough to get him a little excited.

"I'll decide once I get up there. Right now, I could really use some water."

"Kay. Drink fast." Sivir walked up the second half of stairs and disappeared into the small, dark upper floor.

Ezreal downed a glass of warm water and was about to go upstairs to turn it in, but something stopped him. He dug the mirror out of his jacket and stared at it.

 _"No telling what this could do...maybe it's not magic, but somehow I only seem to stumble upon the interesting things in life. Kinda like this whole wager."_ He thought to himself. His reflection in the mirror seemed to ripple.

"I wonder what some of my other friends are doing right now...everyone these days seems to be devoid of conflict. I'll bet their lives aren't as interesting as mine..." The ripples grew more prominent. Ezreal squinted in confusion.

"Wait, wha-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Before he could finish talking, the entire image of his reflection plunged inwards, creating an invisible vortex around Ezreal. He felt his insides turn to mush as the artifact sucked him inside.

The last sound in the house that night was the sound of the mirror clattering against the cold stone floor.

* * *

 **Okay, first I want to apologize for using the overused "guy only finishing once" stereotype which people really don't seem to like. The reason I went with that this time was because since I was trying to write the lemon for a long period of time, I wanted to have an end goal in mind, which in this instance was a huge load being blown.**

 **Also, for those of you who don't skip straight to the smut, I'm trying to use Ekko's side plot as a means of justifying the importance of love as something aside from sex. Kinda like that song, _We Don't Have to Take Our Clothes Off_. But yeah.**

 **As per usual, suggestions and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated :) Thanks for reading!**

 **-UBC(Idk why the hell I picked this name tbh)**


	6. Prodigal Blade (Ezreal x Katarina)

Ezreal awoke with a splitting headache.

 _"What...where..."_ He was in some sort of dark alleyway. As his fatigue cleared, his overactive mind observed his surroundings.

The streets were messy and the sky was slightly overcast. The alley he was in was too dark to look around, but as he poked his head out from inside he got an eyeful of a tall flag in the distance, donning a familiar symbol; a double-bladed axe.

Noxus.

Ezreal ducked back into the alley, his heart racing.

 _"Great...the last place I wanted to be. Stupid mirror..."_ With a start, he realized what had happened. He'd been thinking about the whereabouts of friends he had made. But what friend did he have in _Noxus?_ As this was Ezreal's least favorite place in all of Runeterra, no one immediately came to mind.

 _"Whatever. I'd better find a way out of here. But the mirror is gone..."_

* * *

 _Back in Shurima..._

Ekko's eyes fluttered open. He tried to move, but felt something on his side shift. Taliyah was still asleep.

Ekko smiled fondly, remembering their random, pointless late-night conversation. Eventually the two of them had just fallen asleep, though he couldn't remember who had drifted off first. Regardless, Ekko let his new friend get her rest and leaned her against the couch, getting up to find Ezreal who he presumed was upstairs. However, on his way up he tripped on a small object on the ground.

Taliyah snapped awake from the thud of Ekko hitting the floor and looked over at him, eyes wide with confusion.

"Ekko, why are you on the floor?"

"I don't know...one minute I was walking and the next I was here..." He reached for his Z-Drive, but Taliyah held out a hand to stop him. "Wait! Is this what you tripped on?"

She picked up what looked like a palm-sized, ornately decorated mirror. Both of them gazed into it intently.

"Probably. Where'd you get it?" Ekko asked, to which Taliyah shook her head. "This isn't mine."

"We found it in the tomb." Sivir walked down the stairs as the two of them looked up at her. "Speaking of which, has anyone seen Ezreal? He's not upstairs."

"He's not?" Ekko stood up. "...Maybe he went for a walk or something?"

Sivir shook her head. "No can do. Doors are locked, and I doubt anyone gave him a key."

"Well then where did he..." Ekko's eyes glossed over the mirror, and he did a double take. A double-bladed axe brandished itself in the reflective surface.

"Isn't that the Noxus logo?" Sivir asked. Ekko nodded.

"I think I know where Ezreal is."

Sivir rolled her eyes. "Well, no dip. For a guy who bends time you're really slow, you know that?"

Ekko was about to protest, but Taliyah slipped her hand into his, effectively shutting him up for the time being as he tried to keep the blood from rushing to his face.

"Sivir, Ekko's a guest in our house, remember? Don't worry, I'll come with you to Noxus."

"You...you will?"Ekko shook his head. "But I couldn't ask you to-"

Taliyah scoffed. "It's fiiiiine. Besides, without Ezreal around who's gonna protect you from the Noxians?"

"I...Hey! I can protect myself, I don't need him or anyone! Just you watch, I'm gonna march up to Noxus and save his sorry ass so hard he's gonna-"

As Ekko spoke, Taliyah led him to the door and slammed it behind them, preventing Sivir from hearing the rest of what he had to say. She simply rolled her eyes and flopped on the couch.

"Please bring him back one day, hopefully in one piece..." She muttered to herself.

* * *

Ezreal tried desperately to stay out of sight, but it was not as easy as it seemed without his gauntlet. Had he not gone to the Kinkou before this, the task would have proven impossible.

After ducking into alleyways and behind the occasional tall spire or statue honoring a dead Noxian soldier, Ezreal found himself face to face with a massive fortress. His eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no...I'm not just in Noxus, I'm in Noxus Prime. That means-"

His thoughts were cut short by a pair of daggers pressing against his throat.

"Talk. Now."

"I-I would, but these knives make it kinda hard. Maybe if I knew who I was addressing..."

"Fine, don't talk. Move." He felt a nudge in his back, ushering him forward and into the castle.

Once Ezreal was inside, he was led through an intricate maze of hallways. However he noticed that everything was sloping downwards, shortly before he found himself shoved into a stone holding chamber at the basement floor of the castle. A dungeon.

"You should know that Noxus doesn't take kindly to spies." His captor growled. The voice was definitely female, but he was unable to see her face from within the shadowy dungeon walls.

"I'm sorry, okay? I ended up here by mistake."

"Ha! What the hell does that mean? You just wandered into the most fortified city in all of Runeterra? Not to mention that blonde hair runs quite commonly among your Demacian kind. I thought we were supposed to be at peace. Honestly, they could have sent someone less obvious as a spy. One without those shiny blonde locks."

Now irritated, Ezreal got to his feet and stepped towards the light. "Look, just let me expla-oh my..." As expected, he lost his train of thought the moment he laid eyes on her.

The first thing that caught his attention was, surprisingly, her hair. It was bright bloodred and went to her waist. Her piercing green eyes commanded attention, and the scar which crossed her left eye vertically was a sign that this woman was not to be trifled with. But as sharp and attention-grabbing as her facial features were, Ezreal couldn't help but allow his eyes explore the rest of her body.

She was lean and lithe, yet she had breathtaking curves. Her pants were skintight, displaying her athletic build and above-average backside. Glancing up to her waist, her black top did absolutely nothing to conceal her midsection, and her deliciously toned navel was completely exposed, with a wavy black tattoo running down the left side of her abdomen. Her chest was enough to make the area below Ezreal's belt extremely twitchy by simply looking at it. Her breasts could almost give Sona's a run for her money. Finally, he trailed his eyes back up to meet hers, where she was giving him a bothered expression. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"I, uh...nothing!" Ezreal stuttered. "Please, just...let me explain."

The red-haired lady smirked. "I gave you your chance to talk. Now you'll wait out your days until Swain has time for you." She turned to walk away, but Ezreal called out to her.

"Wait!" She turned her head to look at him.

"My name's Ezreal. Could you at least tell me yours?"

Flashing her trademark smirk, she walked back towards him. "Why? So you know what to moan tonight while you pleasure yourself?"

"I-" Ezreal stopped himself, caught off guard by the surprise roast. He hadn't even thought about that, but now that she had put the idea in his head it didn't sound half bad. "No, because it's, you know, common courtesy."

She scoffed. "Common courtesy? It's like you don't even know where you are."

"Trust me, I do. I would never have come back here if I could help it." Ezreal growled. "Now are you gonna tell me your name or not?"

She hesitated. "...Katarina. Now shut up." She turned to leave, and this time Ezreal didn't try to stop her.

He was too busy staring at her ass.

* * *

On the outskirts of Noxus Prime, Ekko collapsed in a heap.

Behind him, Taliyah hopped back onto the hillside surveying the Noxian capital as her curved rock wall began to sink back into the sand.

"Are you okay, Ekko?" She asked with genuine concern.

"Fine." Ekko groaned. "Just next time, give me an advance warning when you're going to go hyperspeed. You never even told me you _could_ do that, much less that you were going to."

Taliyah pouted. "O-oh. Sorry, I suppose I got carried away."

Ekko stood and shook the sand out of his mohawk, which had been flattened over the side of his head from the G-force Weaver's Wall he had just rode on. "It's alright. Now all we have to do is find Ez. But that's easier said than done."

"Why's that?"

"Well for starters, we don't exactly look the part. You're too innocent-looking with those eyes."

Taliyah blushed. "What's wrong with my eyes? Is it my eyebrows?" She covered them self-consciously and Ekko looked up in alarm.

"What? No! There's nothing wrong with you, it's just that you don't look like you're from Noxus. I like your eyes."

"Y-you do?"

Ekko was thankful that his darker complexion prevented her from seeing the reddening of his cheeks. "Umm...let's go find Ezreal."

* * *

While Ekko and Taliyah were searching, Ezreal was coming to terms with being trapped. He hated being trapped. As Akali had said, exploring was in his blood. He absolutely abhorred the feeling of confinement, especially since he'd been captured in his least favorite place in all of Runeterra.

 _"Noxians...I hate these guys. Though I'll admit, the girls aren't half bad..."_ No matter how he tried(albeit he wasn't trying very hard) he couldn't get Katarina's image out of his head. There was something about a girl who lived dangerously that really got to him. Almost like Caitlyn...but without all the pain of heartbreak.

He pulled uselessly on the black iron bars. As expected, they didn't budge. Defeated, he sulked in the corner of the cell until he heard a knock at the bars. Looking up, he was greeted by two familiar faces.

"Ekko! Taliyah!" Ezreal ran over to greet them. "How did you guys get here?"

Ekko flashed a confident smirk. "We built a wall."

"What?"

He waved off the question. "I'll explain later. For now, let's get you out of here." With that, Ekko held up a keyring and inserted it into the lock.

"Where'd you get that?"

Ekko tapped his Z-Drive. "Took a few tries, but eventually I managed to pickpocket one of the guards without him noticing."

Taliyah rolled her eyes. "More like you gave up after the first three failed attempts and I pegged him between the eyes with a rock so you could take it off his unconscious body."

"Shhh, he doesn't have to know that! Oh, forget it..." Ezreal smiled. It was nice being in Ekko's company again.

The door opened and the three rushed outside. But before they could jump over the city wall and escape, Ezreal paused.

Ekko turned to stare at his friend. "Well? Let's get out of here already!"

"Hold up, I just thought of something...Sivir and I found this mirror in the Shuriman ruin."

"We know." Taliyah explained. "It's right here." She pulled it out of a pocket in her skirt and handed it to Ezreal. The mirror only showed his reflection this time around, but this time he could feel its power. Something was here.

"So what about the mirror?" Ekko asked.

"When I held it the first time, before it sent me here...I was thinking about some of my other friends...where they were, what they were doing...I think the mirror might have responded to what I was thinking and brought me here to find one of my friends."

"Well, do you have any Noxian friends?"

Ezreal shook his head. "I'm not a big fan of Noxians, you know that. So if one of my friends is here...they might be in trouble."

Ekko shook. "If you're suggesting that we stay in one of the most dangerous places in Runeterra because of a hunch like that, you're nuts."

"I know it sounds crazy...but you have to believe me. There's someone here who needs our help. I don't know who...but I'm gonna find out."

Ekko looked like he was about to protest, but he glanced at Taliyah. She nodded, and his expression softened.

"Alright, I'm staying. Where do we start?"

Ezreal looked up at the top of the castle. In one of the windows, he saw what looked like a flash of red "Taliyah. You can control any sort of stone, right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

He pointed at the window. "Could you make me some steps to get up there?"

Taliyah pressed her hand to the stone frame of the castle, and bricks began to slide forwards, creating an intricate set of steps up the castle wall leading to the windowsill.

"Thanks." Ekko was about to hop on, but Ekko stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa. What are you doing? How do you know that your friend is up there?"

Ezreal rubbed the back of his head. "Actually...this part's not about my friend." He explained to them his encounter with Katarina. Ekko froze when he said the name.

"Katarina? As in the infamous Katarina Du Couteau the _assassin_? Have you lost your damn mind?"

"She can't be that bad...right?"

"Dude! They call her the Sinister Blade, she's killed numerous people, and worst of all she's a _Noxian_! I thought you hated Noxians!"

"While I don't particularly like her personality, in terms of everything else she's the exception. Besides, now I've got you guys. If she throws me out of the tower just pull your zip cord and I'll try again!"

Ekko shook his head. "It's a button now, thank you very much, and fine. Just...please come back in one piece."

"I will." Ezreal hopped onto the stairs and began to ascend the castle wall. Taliyah turned to Ekko.

"What is he-"

Ekko sighed and filled her in on the details of their adventure, causing her to blush.

"I-I see...why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Ekko shuffled nervously. "...Guess it slipped our minds."

* * *

As Ezreal was halfway up the wall, he kept a careful eye on the window to avoid accidentally walking into some other place in the castle. But he was caught off guard when it was suddenly thrown open.

Ezreal quickly ducked down as Katarina poked her head out the window, her crimson hair swaying for a moment in the breeze before she slipped back inside.

He continued to scale the wall until he was right to the left of the window. Gingerly poking his head past the left window pane, he caught a glimpse of Katarina with his back turned to him, looking at what looked like her open closet. He took a moment to imbibe the scenery that was her round, juicy backside before turning away and sighing with relief. However, he was completely caught off guard by two arms suddenly reached out the window and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

Before Ezreal could react he was suddenly thrown inside and floored onto his back as Katarina pressed two daggers to his throat.

"How did you escape?!" She demanded.

"I..." Ezreal felt a smirk creep onto his face. Not a good move, but he couldn't help it. "I guess you were too mesmerized by my charm to realize the cell was unlocked.

Katarina looked taken aback, but her expression only turned more fierce as she reared up to slash him in the face. He turned his head to the side just as the dagger punctured her pink carpet floor.

"Rggh!" Katarina lunged with the other dagger, but Ezreal rolled to the side and got to his feet. Instead, she flicked her wrist and sent it flying at him. He barely managed to dodge out of the way before the blade embedded itself in the wall.

Ezreal turned back to Katarina in shock. "Yo, that could've killed me!"

"I promised Swain and the General I would try to be less violent..." Katarina growled. "But this is going too far. There will once more be war between my nation and yours!"

Ezreal held his hands up. "Kat, relax-GAH!" He hit the floor as Katarina sent her other dagger this way, narrowly avoiding it as it lodged itself in the backboard of her queen-size bed.

Seeing that she was out of daggers, Ezreal stood back up. "I'm not from Demacia! I just happen to have blonde hair, okay?"

Katarina didn't seem fazed. "Prove it."

Ezreal pulled the Shuriman mirror out of his pocket. "I wasn't lying when I said that me showing up here was a huge mistake. Trust me, this is the last place I want to be. But this mirror brought me here. I'm not sure why, but that's what happened." He held it up for her to see.

"A likely story..." Katarina took a long look at the mirror...but paused when she saw what was reflected in it. Instead of her own face, she saw the face of a man with brown hair and blue and gold armor, glaring fiercely with an expression as warlike as hers. However, this warrior had more of an honorable side to his gaze, as if he were examining his opponent as a worthy foe as opposed to the thrill of the kill.

For a moment, Ezreal saw her face falter. She had been caught off guard by whatever she had seen.

"I...I believe you..." She began. But her expression quickly contorted back to its angered state.

"But that doesn't mean I can let you leave here alive!" She lunged, pulling two more daggers out of nowhere. Ezreal tried to back up, but hit the wall on the left side of the window and couldn't dodge as she hurled a dagger at him, which sliced through his jacket sleeve and pinned him to the wall. However, it had not grazed the skin.

Ezreal slipped out of his jacket just as Katarina came forwards again, backing up as she sliced downwards, slicing clean through the front of his shirt and ending at the hem, turning it into a vest.

Ezreal looked down at his now sliced shirt and slipped out of it as well, leaving him shirtless. Katarina blinked with perplexion. "What are you doing that for?"

 _"She seems like someone who doesn't like being challenged...maybe I can use that to my advantage."_ Ezreal thought to himself.

"I don't know, I noticed you checking me out earlier in the dungeon...figured it'd be a shame to let you kill me without seeing the goods at least once while I'm alive."

He watched Katarina's pupils dilate as she briefly explored his relatively fit upper body with her eyes. If she hadn't been checking him out before, she definetly was now.

"I was checking you out? If anything it was the other way around!" She stated indignantly.

"Maybe..." Ezreal stated, playing it off with a coy smirk. "...Or I'm just doing this to distract you and throw you off of your game."

Katarina's lips curled upwards in a snarl before she attempted to return Ezreal's smirk. "Well in that case..." She unzipped her top and slid out of it, leaving her in a lacy black bra. Before Ezreal could open his mouth, she peeled her skintight black pants off of her legs.

"There. Now we're even!" She lunged for him again, this time tackling him and pinning him to her bed. He dodged her first punch by quickly shifting his head to the side and grabbed her wrist, putting his other hand on her opposite shoulder and flipping them around so that he was on top.

"You know...you're a special kind of crazy. I dig crazy." He flashed a smile, which was returned not so kindly by an indignant look from Katarina. She grabbed him by the shoulders and sprang forwards, pinning him to the bed on the side opposite of the pillows and allowing her to be on top once more.

"It would be a shame if someone were to besmirch this handsome face..." She gently ran her knuckles along his cheek before flipping forward the dagger she had concealed in her hand. Ezreal barely managed to seize her arm right before she could cut him. The cold metal tingled against his tanned cheek.

"Would you stop with the daggers?! How many of those things do you have?" Katarina tried to jerk her hand out of his grasp, but she ended up losing control and pulling the dagger back towards her, slicing through her lace bra. It fell away, allowing Ezreal an eyeful of her massive jugs.

"Holy..." The sight of her perfect, bare, grapefruit-sized mammaries which didn't sag in the slightest caused him to lose focus as Katarina pressed the dagger to his throat once again.

"Enjoy them...they'll be the last thing you see."

"Just HOLD ON!" Ezreal suddenly shouted, temporarily throwing her off guard. He wrenched the dagger from her hand and tossed it across the room.

"Would you stop trying to kill me for two seconds? What's your deal?"

Katarina kept her grip on his shoulder firm, but closed her eyes and shook her head sadly. Ezreal could feel the tips of her crimson hair tickling his chest.

"...I can't. Don't you get it? I'm a Noxian. Ever since the peace treaty was enacted between Noxus and Demacia, we've been in a time of peace. A time without killing. I've never gone this long without satisfying my insatiable bloodlust. It was almost like a hobby to me." She dug her nails into Ezreal's shoulder, and he fought the urge to wince.

"I know you didn't do anything. This isn't about you, it's me. I can't seem to get a grip on my lust for murder. It's...a part of me."

Ezreal figured that was the closest he would get to an apology. He managed to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, I forgive you. Also...maybe I can help."

Katarina raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"You said you can't satisfy your blood lust, right? Well...there are other kinds of lust..." Before she could question him, he leaned forwards and pressed his lips to her left breast.

"Wh-What are you...ahhhh..." Katarina felt years of pent-up tension leave her body. Her shoulders drooped as she allowed Ezreal's tongue to swirl around her nipple, painting it in a thin layer of saliva. He shifted to the other breast and provided it with a similar treatment, eliciting a similar sigh of relief. Katarina wasn't necessarily feeling lustful at the touch of his tongue; it was more like a great burden being lifted from her shoulders. A new way to channel her carnal Noxian instincts into something more...procreative.

Ezreal found the hem of her panties and began to peel them off of her legs, slowly taking advantage of her losing her grip on his shoulders and laying her back against her mattress with him on top of her. He slipped a tentative finger into her folds, causing her to shudder, as his mouth went back up to her rosy red lips, grazing them with his own.

Katarina had never truly felt this before. Sure, she'd been intimate with numerous people, but they had mostly been impatient, horny Noxian soldiers who had simply laid her on a hard surface and pounded into her until they were satisfied. She'd never felt pleasure like this from another person before; only herself on very, very few occasions.

Ezreal dropped another finger into her sink, allowing Katarina her first moan of the session. She tried her best to contain her desire, her tattoo undulating with each low, heavy breath. Ezreal brought his lips away from her mouth and managed a sly smile. "Better?"

"Better..." She spoke in an airy tone as her mind was still mostly occupied with the pleasure her lower lips were receiving. Finally, once Ezreal began to rub her clitoris, her womanhood began to quiver and her hips bucked with a mild orgasm.

"Ahhhh..." Bliss. Katarina basked in the moment, as quick as it was, before she began to come to her senses. Ezreal quickly noticed a fierce glint in her piercing green eyes before her biceps contracted, throwing him off of her. "No!"

Ezreal landed on the bed next to his new red-haired acquaintance before she clambered on top of him. Afraid she was going to try stabbing him again, he grabbed her wrists even though she hadn't made any moves. "Kat, relax!"

Katarina forced herself out of his grip and smirked devilishly, with a hint of both mischief and lust in her eyes. "I'll admit, I have never felt such things before. But I...I can't let the feeling inside me go! I...RRRGHHH!"

She growled and yanked both the pants and the boxers off of him in one fell swoop. His member was half-hard, standing at a semi-solid 4 inches before Katarina placed her hand on it and began to stroke almost violently.

"Kat, just chill ou-whooaaaa..." Ezreal felt himself immediately taken by the pleasure. His hands gripped the sheets as his member swelled in her iron grasp.

Katarina continued to pump his member until he reached near full-size. At that point she ruthlessly clamped her lips down on his shaft and jammed the whole thing down her throat, bobbing her head rapidly. Her crimson locks bounced up and down as she sucked.

Ezreal released a long, drawn-out moan at the experience, entwining her hair in the fingers of his right hand as she throated his thick shaft. He was forced to sit up and spread his legs to allow her more room. As he did, Ezreal noticed there was a full-body mirror parallel to the bed where he could see himself, wide-eyed as Katarina jounced her head in his open lap. Ezreal got a look at her full-round, voluptuous backside in the mirror. When he looked closer, he could see that the cheeks began to oscillate, the flesh jiggling about as Katarina wiggled her hips back and forth rapidly for him. The sight of it was enough to make his member grow another full inch.

Ezreal looked down at Katarina's green eyes looking back up at him as the head of his member repeatedly brushed against her soft palette. It was like she was daring him to release inside of her, to fill her pretty lips with ropes and ropes of his creamy seed as she coated his iron shaft in copious amounts of saliva. She wanted him to ejaculate into her mouth more than any other girl he had been with before. Occasionally Ezreal noticed her pink tongue snake out of her mouth and swirl around his shaft, making sure to cover every bit of available space as his member got a thorough licking from head to base. Despite all this, he held on as long as he could.

The last straw was when she brought her hands into the equation, gripping his scrotum and massaging it roughly, not to the point where it would hurt but just enough to where it would push him over the edge. With the trinity of Katarina sucking his member, massaging his balls and jiggling her backside combined, Ezreal could barely hold on, and with a loud groan he climaxed into her mouth.

Katarina moaned around his shaft as his seed painted the inside of her mouth filling her to the brim. It was even more than she anticipated, causing her to choke and splutter a bit and forcing her to detach her lips from his member. Despite that, she swallowed about ninety-eight percent of his load, the remaining two dribbling out of the corner of her mouth. She wiped it away and managed a light smile, but her eyes told a different story. Her newfound lust was far from satiated.

Ezreal moved his mouth, but no sound came out. He was practically dumbstruck by what she had just done to him. Katarina, on the other hand, wore a proud and slightly menacing smile.

"Now for the main event!" She pushed him to the bed and was about to jump on top of him when Ezreal held his hands out, gripping her by the waist as he slowly set her back down.

"Hey..." He said, speaking in hushed tones. "That was fun and all, but you need to learn to control that craziness. Let's take this slow...okay?"

Katarina wrestled against his grip, but he trailed a hand down her back, and she shuddered due to response to stimuli, her muscles slowly relaxing.

"That's it...just relax..." Despite his rough, calloused hands forged from a lifetime of adventuring, Ezreal had a surprisingly gentle touch. It filled Katarina with a strange sense of tranquility. She wasn't submitting to him, but it sure as hell made her feel good, perhaps even pampered.

"Relax...peaceful thoughts..." She muttered to herself as Ezreal positioned himself at her entrance.

Ezreal slid into her gently, instilling a large moan from her lips at first, which was met by quiet breaths with each thrust. Katarina's breathing gradually increased in volume and intensity, her chest rising higher and higher as Ezreal buried himself deeper into her folds. It was tantalizingly tight for both of them, but Ezreal forced down his lustful urges and focused on showing Katarina a good time, pumping his hips at a relatively slow pace to entice her and make her feel like she was worth the wait.

Katarina, on the other hand, was beginning to find it more and more difficult to keep her fervent cravings at bay with each passing second of having Ezreal's iron shaft hilted between her thighs. Words echoed around in her head. _"More...I need more..."_

 _"No..."_ She forced herself to release the tension in her body and allow Ezreal to do what he was doing. His hands rested gently on her hips as he slid in and out, soft moans escaping both of their lips. Katarina thought she was home free...until her vision began to blur.

"Harder...faster..." She began to mutter. Seeing the tension returning to her shoulders, Ezreal trailed his hands up her torso to lightly massage them. "Shh, it's oka-"

"NO!" Katarina's expression turned ferocious. She suddenly lunged forwards expertly and threw Ezreal onto his back, still inside of him. Now on top, she began to bounce in his lap with libido, allowing gravity to assist in having his member reach deep inside her.

Ezreal tried to make her relax, but her quick and ferocious movements quickly forced his already lustful mind into the point of no return. All he could do was sit back and enjoy the show.

Katarina smiled gleefully as she repeatedly slammed up and down onto Ezreal. She went from light breathing to panting to intense moaning. Ezreal was mesmerized by the sight of her breasts bouncing up and down with her, jiggling back and forth just like her backside had been only moments earlier. Suddenly she screamed with ecstasy, and Ezreal felt copious amounts of juices running down his length. The natural lubricant only allowed Katarina to speed up the process, and soon enough he felt his member swell against her walls.

With a load moan, Ezreal released for the second time in a row, eliciting another scream from his crimson-haired courtesan as his seed filled her womanhood to the brim. Katarina threw herself against him to absorb the force of his hips pumping out his seed while Ezreal lurched forwards, causing them both to collide. Before either of them could escape their orgasmic state, they toppled off of the bed and rolled a few feet away so that Ezreal was on top of Katarina.

Having finished his ejaculation, Ezreal panted, staring into Katarina's eyes from above. Her hair was spread out all around, flattering the magenta carpeting beneath it.

"Are...you okay?" He asked, having registered the fact that they had fallen off of her bed. Katarina barely even seemed to hear him. She had a faraway look in her crossed eyes. "Take me..." She whispered.

Ezreal didn't know what it was that compelled him to listen. He had been trying to keep her insane libido at bay, but before he could think about why he was pumping his hips into her womanhood rapidly, all while she moaned and screamed his name ecstatically. She suddenly grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips to hers, allowing him to lose himself in a deep kiss. It felt as if the two of them had traded roles in the same activity; instead of Ezreal trying to suppress Katarina while she kept breaking free of his tranquility spell, he was the one ravaging her womanhood from below while above, she began to exhibit a passionate side, exploring his mouth slowly with her tongue and entwining her quick fingers in his blonde hair.

It wasn't long before Katarina's hips began to quiver below him, her womanhood tightening around his member as her final orgasm was taken out of her. Feeling the lust leave them, Ezreal slid out and collapsed next to her. Their chests heaved in unison as they lay there for a few minutes, contemplating everything that had happened.

Ezreal could barely believe how quickly Katarina had gone from the cold-hearted soul she had been in the dungeon to the apprehensive(and slightly bloodthirsty) one he had just done the deed with.

After a few more minutes, Katarina broke the silence. "Thank you."

Ezreal turned his head. "You're...thanking me?"

"Don't get used to it." She snapped, before collecting herself: "It's just...I never knew that sex could be so...passive."

He managed a faint smile. "Funny...I never knew it could be so aggressive."

Katarina smiled back. "You haven't been around Noxus very much, then. Admittedly, I can think of a lot of girls who could outdo me."

"So that's the kind of stuff Noxian chicks talk about, then?"

"Nah. I'm speaking from experience."

Ezreal tried to hide his blush at the thought of that. "Uhh..."

She laughed. "Don't worry, I enjoyed this too. A lot. You've really opened my eyes today. I...I don't think I need to kill anymore."

"Really? That was all it took?"

"Well...it might take me a bit longer to relinquish my old ways. But this was a step in the right direction. So thank you." She leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around him.

In that moment, Ezreal didn't feel any lust at all. Perhaps it was the intensity of the sex he had just been through, but somehow that didn't seem like the whole story. He returned the embrace gently, and quickly realized that all he was thinking about was the fact that he was getting hugged by a Noxian. Not the fact that they had just had sex. Not the fact that they were both naked. Not even the fact that her massive rack was pressing against his chest. It was a genuine hug.

 _"So this is what it's like to make friends with a Noxian girl..."_

Soon enough, she pulled away. "I suppose you should be going now, before my father or Talon finds out about this. They'd gut you with a poison dagger faster than you could say 'It's not what it looks like'."

 _"Aaaaaaaaand there it is."_

Ezreal rose to his feet and put his pants back on. His shirt was ripped in two, so Katarina tossed him a loose-fitting black T-shirt from her closet.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He was about to head back out the window when she called his name. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"If you're ever insane enough to come back here...hit me up. Maybe we could do this again sometime. I might even invite some of my female friends..." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Ezreal smiled. "Guess I might just be crazy enough to come back here then." With that, he slipped back out the window and went to join Ekko and Taliyah down below.

"So how did it goooo?" Ekko asked. Ezreal flashed him a thumbs up.

"Awesome. Taliyah went to go find us a safe place in the most dangerous city in Runeterra."

"Surprised you didn't tell her to wait while you did it."

"Nah. She insisted I stay behind in case you fell out the window."

Ezreal raised an eyebrow. "Oookaaayyy...let's just go find her."

"I hope you're right about this friend of yours who's in trouble. Who knows, maybe if it's a girl she'd be willing to join your cause!"

Ezreal paused. Ekko turned around to look at him. "What's up?"

"I just realized...I never told Kat about the wager. And somehow we ended up doing it anyways."

"Huh...guess you've got game, then." Ekko smiled before turning back around and sneaking through the streets to find Taliyah.

Ezreal followed, keeping close behind in case Ekko fell backwards. _"Yeah...I guess I do."_

* * *

Another chapter done! I hope you guys like what I tried to do here, with the sort of passive/aggressive sex. I was trying to think of what it would be like if two people tried to do the deed whilst simultaneously trying to kill each other.

As usual, I would love any feedback you could give me and am accepting suggestions for the next chapter! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
